Thu hút ánh nhìn
by AlanaRusshel
Summary: Đây là truyện mình dịch về cặp GaaHina (cặp mình yêu thích 3) truyện nói về Gaara một học sinh mới chuyển trường và đến trường mới và bị thu hút bởi Hinata, cuộc chiến giữa Gaara với Sasuke chính thức bắt đầu, ai rồi sẽ dành được trái tim của cô công chưa Hinata bé nhỏ, dễ thương nhút nhát?
1. Chaper 1 Học sinh mới

**Caught her eyes ( Thu hút ánh nhìn)**

By: Caffienated

Trường học Konoha có một học sinh vừa chuyển đến, Một tên có mái tóc đỏ. Sasuke sẽ làm gì với hắn hay họ sẽ có một trận chiến dành giựt cô gái Hinata bé nhỏ thẹn thùng? Một nhân cách phân biệt không làm mọi chuyện trở nên ngu ngốc ,Nhưng ai sẽ là người mà cô ấy chọn? GaaHina, SasuHina

Loại: Fiction T - English – Lãng mạng/Hài hước - Gaara, Hinata H.

Chapters: 21 – Từ: 38,259

Reviews: 192

Yêu thích: 100

Theo dõi: 56

Cập nhật: 21/6/ 2008 - Đăng: 7/6/ 2007

Trạng thái: Hoàn thành - id: 3578376

Translation: Alana Russhell 

Chap 1: New boy (Học sinh mới)

Hinata ngồi trên bàn, nhìn ngắm ra ngoài cửa sổ, không để ý những gì Kakashi sensie đang giảng. Hinata đang nghĩ lại những gì mà cha cô đã nói sáng nay. 

"Hinata, là một người mang họ Hyuuga bằng nghĩa với việc có quyền lực và giàu có," Hiashi, cha cô ấy nói "Nhưng con… đừng để những điều đó cho mọi người thấy, ngưng cái việc nhút nhát, và yếu đuối đi!"

Sự thật là cha cô ấy không hề thét lên với cô, nhưng ánh nhìn thất vọng làm cho cô có cảm giác vừa bị tán vào mặt một cái rất đau. Đó là sự thật, Hinata đã yếu đuối và nhút nhát từ nhỏ…. Nhưng những điều đó là do được dạy dỗ, để nối bước và vâng lời… trong tư cách là người thừa kế với tên Người Hyuuga Giàu có và Quyền lực… tất cả những gì cô muốn là làm cho cha cô hài lòng, dù là cô yếu đuối không mạnh mẽ thế nào đi nữa.

Cô ấy nhớ tấm giấy giới thiệu trước lớp viết về một người trong lớp học.

Bạn thân của cô ấy, Kiba và Ino, đã viết về cô ấy, chủ đề là liệt kê ba đặc điểm về người mà bạn đang viết, và vẽ họ, sau đó thì đưa tấm giấy cho người bị viết.

Cả Kiba và Ino đều viết giống nhau: Thẹn thùng, tốt bụng, nhút nhát

Kiba vẽ cô ấy trong dạng stickman, Ino cũng thế chả tốt hơn tí nào.

Cô ấy cười thầm khi nhớ lại, sau đó cô ấy đỏ mặt khi để ý đến tên tóc vàng mắt xanh…

Hinata nhìn qua Naruto. Cậu ta đang ngồi bàn nhất cạnh bên tên bạn thân là Uchiha Sasuke. Mí mắt của Naruto đang nhắm che đi đôi mắt xanh biển, và chảy nước miếng khi cậu ta đang ngủ gật trên bàn. Tự nhiên một tiếng ngáy to phát ra từ miệng cậu ta, làm cho cậu ta giật mình và tỉnh dậy. Cậu ta nhìn xung quanh xem xét cố tìm ra ai vừa đánh thức cậu ta dậy.

Hinata cố hết sức để không cười lên, Ino nhìn cô đầy giễu cợt

"Có chuyện gì vui thế nhỉ" Ino hỏi.

Hinata vẫn đang giữ tay trước miệng, mặt đỏ bừng do cố gắng không cười.

Naruto vẫn nhìn xung quanh để tìm kiếm tiếng động lúc nãy phát ra từ đâu, sau đó có một tiếng gõ cửa trước cửa lớp, sau đó thì Tsunade-sama, hiệu trưởng trường, bước vào lớp.

Hình như có thêm một bóng người đi theo sau hiệu trưởng, Hinata nhanh chóng nhận ra đó là một học sinh.

Hinata nhìn chăm chú vào tên học sinh mới, khuôn mặt bị che lại bởi mũ áo, và mặt ngước xuống. Hinata tò mò về cậu ta, cậu ta mặc 1 cái quần xanh chặt, một cái áo đen và đôi giày màu đỏ, bên ngoài cậu ta mặc một cái áo khoác kéo lên cao, và cái tên skateboardin ensignia trước ngực. Cậu ta mang 1 cái ba lô, tấm trượt ván để sau lưng.

Cô nhìn xung quanh lớp, cô nhận ra mình không phải là người duy nhất nhìn cậu ta. Tất cả bạn nữ trong lớp đều nhìn cậu ta một cách tò mò, cô ấy còn có thể nghe được những bạn nữ khác có nghĩ cậu ta trông "hấp dẫn" hay không.

Tsunade nói chuyện với Kakashi trong giọng thì thầm trong khi cả lớp chú ý đến tên học sinh mới. Tsunade mỉm cười với Kakashi sau đó thì đi ra khỏi lớp học

Kakashi ho vài tiếng để làm mọi người chú ý nhìn thầy ta chứ không phải tên học sinh mới.

"Này sensie! Tên đơn độc này là ai vậy!" Sasuke hỏi, tự phụ ở trong giọng cậu ta để tên học sinh mới chú ý ngước đầu lên. Nhưng cậu ta đứng trước cả lớp không bối rối, đối với việc Sasuke ghét cậu ta, dù thế nào cậu ta cũng không để ý đến việc tên tóc đen.

Được rồi cậu ta có để ý, dù vậy, vẫn có vài tiếng cười khúc khích từ vài bạn nữ bởi "trò đùa" của Sasuke

Kakashi lườm Sasuke nhưng cậu ta chỉ bĩu môi, Sasuke khoanh tay trước ngực và lườm tên học sinh mới

Hinata nhìn tên tóc đen, đúng là hắn ta có hấp dẫn thật, hắn ta là chàng trai trong mơ của các cô gái, đôi chân dài, mái tóc đen mượt mà thách thức bạn chạm tay vào, đôi môi mỏng, và một thân hình cao ráo, và đôi vai rộng phía dưới chiếc áo sơ mi màu xanh. Chưa kể hắn ta thuộc trong top 50 người giàu nhất thế giới sở hữu hơn 200 chi nhánh của các khu nghĩ ngơi và khách sạn 5 sao, và được thành lập khắp thế giới…. và còn nhiều điều nữa mà cô không thể nhớ hết.

Cũng như Hinata ở trong nhóm 50 người giàu nhất, trong gia đình nổi tiếng trên thế giới. Nhưng tên Uchiha thì ở số 15 còn Hyuuga thì số 10. Nhưng cô nhận ra cứ như là bị nguyền rủa với quá nhiều tiền và quyền lực, dù sao thì cô ấy nghĩ thế là nguyền rủa, điều đó làm cô cảm thấy áp lực…. Suy nghĩ của cô bị kéo đi, khi cô nhận ra cô vẫn đang còn nhìn Sasuke điều kế tiếp cô biết là cậu ta đang nhìn cô với đôi mắt đen. Hinata đỏ mặt và quay ra chỗ khác nhanh chóng, cô không hề thích cậu ta, đúng là cậu ta sẽ là người bạn để mắt đến, nhưng Hinata thì nhìn thấu tính cách cậu ta, và sự thật thì… Sasuke là một tên ngạo mạn, một tên khốn kêu căng tự phụ.

Hinata gần như rùng mình trước ý nghĩ đó đột nhiên nhảy ra trong đầu, nhưng cô tự mắng bản thân không nên nghĩ vậy, cô nên tập trung vào cậu học sinh mới mà thầy Kakashi định giới thiệu.

"Mọi người" Kakashi nói trong giọng điệu lười biếng "Đây là Sabaku no Gaara"

Kakashi giới thiệu xong sau đó nhìn qua cậu ta… "Gaara" đã bỏ nón áo khoác xuống, để lộ mái tóc màu đỏ huyết, và Hinata cười thầm, cậu ta đeo một tai nghe màu bạc đó cũng là lí do tại sao cậu ta không phản ứng trước những gì mà Sasuke nói trước đó.

Sasuke dường như cũng nhận ra điều này bởi vì cậu ta cứ lườm Gaara.

Gaara ngước đầu lên và nhìn quanh lớp, Hinata gần như há hốc miệng vì kinh ngạc, hãy tha thứ cho việc không giữ ý tứ của cô ấy, cậu ta nhìn rất hấp dẫn.

Những gì cô ấy thấy được ở hàng cuối của lớp, cậu ta có một đôi môi dày đặn, cô ấy tò mò liệu nó có đầy kinh nghiệm và cảm giác như những gì nó có ( Hinata đỏ mặt trước ý nghĩ đó) gò má cao, má cậu ta như đã từng rất mũm mỉm như em bé, giờ được thế với khuôn mặt hình trái tim, cậu ta có một khuyên môi ở bên dưới miệng phía bên phải, chỉ để mọi người chú ý thêm, cậu ta vẽ mắt, và có lông mày mỏng, đang nhăn lại, lúc mà cậu ta nhìn xung quanh lớp.

Hinata định chuyển ánh nhìn khỏi cậu ta, cậu ta nhìn vào Hinata làm cho cô cảm thấy hồi hộp, và gần như khó thở. Ánh mặt cậu ta đẹp một cách nguy hiểm, nó có màu Ngọc xanh biển và làm cho gần như cô cảm thấy sợ hãi vì ánh nhìn của nó, và có cảm giác như cậu ta có thể nhìn cô, và đọc được những gì cô nghĩ. Cậu ta nhìn cô chỉ vài giây, nhưng nó có cảm giác cả tiếng đồng hồ, như tất cả mọi người đều biến mắt chỉ còn cô và ánh nhìn của cậu ta, cậu ta nhìn ra chỗ khác.

Cô gần như đứng băng sau đó cô ấy thở ra một hơi thật sâu mà cô đã giữ lại.

" Cậu ổn chứ Hinata" Kiba hỏi, lo lắng trong lời nói của cậu ấy

Ino cũng đang nhìn cô

" Đúng vậy mặt cậu trong tái mét, có chuyện gì vậy, cậu ổn không?"

Hinata rất tò mò cô ấy liệu có thật sự ổn không vào lúc đó, cô trả lời trong giọng run...

"H-Hai..."

' Dù cậu ta là ai đi nữa,' cô ấy nghĩ 'mình cũng không muốn dính dáng tới'


	2. Chapter 2 Giới thiệu

Chap 2: Introduction (giới thiệu)

Vẫn trong lớp học của thầy Kakashi

Cả lớp đã ổn định sau màn giới thiệu của bạn "học sinh mới"

(Vài lời mời gọi từ hầu hết các bạn nữ trong lướp, kể cả Ino và "hmphs" là tất những gì từ các bạn nam) Kakashi ho vài tiếng để cả lớp im lặng và chú ý đến thầy ta.

"Được rồi, cả lớp" Kakashi sensie nói, trong giọng buồn chán " Giờ các em đã biết Gaara rồi, tại sao các em không bắt đầu giới thiệu bản thân đi nào, bắt đầu từ bàn thứ nhất là Naruto và Sasuke, và tất nhiên hãy nói vài điều về bản thân các em"

Khi Kakashi nói xong, thầy ta ngồi xuống và tiếp tục đọc truyện, tất nhiên đó không phải là cuốn truyện người lớn.

Một vài học sinh nhìn các bạn xung quanh.

"Được rồi các em, bắt đầu đi" Kakashi nói to, không màng đến việc nhìn mọi người, mắt cứ dán vào quyển truyện.

Một trong số các học sinh trong lớp nhảy lên, Gaara cảm thấy buồn chán vì cứ phải đứng mãi trước lớp.

"Chào cậu, tớ là Naruto Uzumaki, nhà vô địch ăn Ramen" Naruto giơ cao chiếc cúp, làm từ giấy và rõ ràng là cậu ta tự làm nó, và nó được tô màu. Gaara giả vờ không nghe cậu ta nói gì. Thay vào đó cậu ta chỉ nhìn tên tóc vàng.

Naruto ngồi xuống, chuyện vừa rồi chả ảnh hưởng gì đến cậu ta cả, miệng vẫn còn cười tươi.

Đến lượt Sasuke " Chào, tôi là Sasuke Uchiha" một vài bạn nữ trong lớp thở dài đầy mơ mộng " và tôi đây đứng hạng 15 trong danh sách 50 người giàu nhất" Sasuke ngồi xuống, Gaara nhìn chằm chằm vào Sasuke.

.o.o. GAARA POV .o.o.

Đúng là một tên tự phụ, ý có tiền, phách lối, trẻ trâu, tự kiêu. Ta đây chỉ muốn bóp cổ chết tên "Sasuke Uchiha", và dạy cho hắn biết thân biết phận

.o.o. END POV .o.o.

Những người còn lại của lớp tiếp tục giới thiệu về bản thân, đa phần họ giới thiệu tên rồi ngồi xuống và không nói thêm tí gì về bản thân họ.

Hinata ngồi im lặng không biết nên nói gì về bản thân, từ "thẹn thùng, nhút nhát" nhảy ra trong đầu, cô nhanh chóng phớt lờ nó, nhưng nó vẫn nằm đó trong ý nghĩ của cô.

Kiba, Ino và Hinata ngồi ở góc bên tay phải, trở thành ba người cuối cùng chưa giới thiệu và hiện tại đã đến lượt Kiba.

"Chào, tớ là Kiba (Tác giả họ của Kiba là gì thế?!) và đây là bạn thân nhất của tớ, Akamaru!" Cậu ta hét lên

Bõng nhiên có tiếng chó sủa từ hành lang, tiếng chạy nhanh gần như làm mặt đất rung chuyển.

Cửa bị mở tung ra, như tiếng sấm chớp, một chú chó to lớn đứng trước của, mọi vật trong cự li gần một mét với nó bị văng ra hết, nó nhìn to lớn như một con gấu trắng, nước bọt xung quanh miệng, nó nhìn xung quanh lớp ra vẻ tìm kiếm, rồi nhìn thẳng vào Kiba, sau đó nhảy lên bàn các học sinh khác, và gần như "dọn sạch" hai hàng ghế mọi người đang ngồi trước Kiba, nó mở nguyên hàm răng nhe ra cười với Kiba sau đó nhảy vào chỗ Kiba đang ngồi.

Nó nhe răng cười, mặt nhìn thẳng với Kiba, nước bọt chảy lên chảy lên mặt cậu ta, sau đó liếm má Kiba một cách hạnh phúc, như thể đã quen với việc này, Kiba ném Akamaru xuống, Akamaru nghĩ rằng Kiba muốn chơi đó một trò chơi nên nó nhảy vòng xung quanh một cách tinh nghịch, nó vẫy cái đuôi của mình thật mạnh mẽ, làm không biết bao nhiêu người té xuống bàn. 

Kakashi hạ cuốn truyện xuống nhìn Kiba và nói "Kiba thầy có nói với em về việc không đem Akamaru đến trường không?"

"Dạ" Kiba nói, cười nhe răng. Akamaru hết nhìn Kiba rồi đến Kakashi một cách ngây thơ.

"Cậu có biết tốn bao nhiêu tiền để thay thế cái của đó không? " Kakashi nói chậm rãi

Kiba xoa đầu "Ờ…thì…"

Trong khi Kakashi và Kiba cãi lộn xem ai là người sẽ trả tiền cho cái cửa.

Hinata nhìn Gaara, cậu ta vừa cười à ? Hinata chớp mắt, và nó biến mất.

Hinata lắc đầu "Chắc là mình vừa tưởng tượng thôi" Cô nghĩ thầm

Gaara quay đầu lại và nhìn cô, Hinata cảm thấy khó thở và tim đập nhanh, cố tái nhợt. Đôi mắt Hinata không thể nhìn nơi khác, tên tóc đỏ cười nửa miệng (cười khinh :v). Hinata đỏ mặt và quay ra chỗ khác tránh ánh nhìn của cậu ta. Suy nghĩ lộn xộn, và chạy trong đầu cô, cô chạm hai ngón tay trỏ của mình lại với nhau như một thói quen từ lâu.

"Dù sao đi nữa thì, mọi người" Kakashi nói trở lại chủ đề , " Xin hãy tiếp tục, và đưa con chó đó ra khỏi đây Kiba!"

Kiba gật đầu sợ hãi trước sự lên giọng của thầy Kakashi, cậu ta đẩy Akamaru ra khỏi phòng, Akamaru liếm cậu ta lần cuối rồi chạy đi ra.

Bây giờ đến lượt Ino, sau đó thì Hinata

"Chào bạn, mình là Ino, nhưng mà bạn yêu này, bạn có thể gọi mình như thế nào cũng được" Ino nói rồi cười và có ý muốn tán tỉnh. Mọi người trong lớp cười ầm lên, đúng là Ino, chỉ biết giới thiệu một cách bá đạo như thế mà thôi. ( :)) dịch đại chứ k hiểu gì hết )

Hinata vẫn còn đau đầu nhẹ, không buồn nhìn tên đầu đỏ và chú ý đến việc lên giọng của Ino.

Gaara chỉ nhìn không hề phản tí gì và cảm thấy chán cô gái tóc vàng

Ino, trước khi cô có thể kiểm soát được bản thân, há miệng ngạc nhiên, và cô ấy đỏ mặt, kinh ngạc trước chuyện đó (Ino khá là đẹp mà 3 ), không một câu trả lời nào, không gì cả, cô ngồi xuống ghế của mì đang kinh ngạc và nhìn vào Ino, muốn đến an ủi cô ấy, nhưng trước khi đó phải xong phần giới thiệu của mình. Cô đứng dậy nói nhanh và không thèm suy nghỉ rồi ngồi xuống. Không bận tâm nhìn tên tóc đỏ 1 lần.

Trước khi cô ấy nhận ra mình đã giới thiệu như thế nào cô nhìn qua Ino, Ino nhìn lại cô, mắt mở to ngạc nhiên và tái xanh, Hinata nhìn quanh lớp, mọi người đang nhìn cô chằm chằm, Sasuke cười nửa miệng với cô ấy và cô không thể nhìn thẳng vào Gaara, cô không hiểu tại sao mọi người lại nhìn cô (có vài tiếng cười khúc khích) cho đến khi cô ấy nhận ra mình đã nói gì…

" Chào, tôi là Hinata Hyuuga tôi hay thẹn thùng và nhút nhát"

Hinata mở to mắt kinh ngạc, ngã về sau và "xỉu" =]]]


	3. Chapter 3 Chuyến thăm phòng y tế

Chap 3: Chuyến thăm phòng y tế

Gaara nhìn cô gái có đôi mắt màu tím nhạt xỉu, và sắp té ra khỏi bàn, cô gái tóc vàng chạy lại định đỡ bạn của mình.

Nhưng cô ta không đủ nhanh, Gaara ở gần Hinata hơn và đỡ được cô trước khi cô gái tóc vàng đến nơi. Gaara ẵm Hinata trong vòng tay cậu ấy.

'Ngạc nhiên thật cô ta nhẹ như bông tuyết vậy, da cũng trắng như thế' Gaara nghĩ.

"Ai đó đem cô ấy đến phòng y tế đi!"

Ai đó trong lớp kêu lên Gaara không nhận ra đó là ai. Cậu ta gật đầu tỏ vẻ đồng ý và bình tĩnh.

"Em sẽ đi cùng với cậu ta" cô gái tóc vàng tán tỉnh Gaara không lâu lúc trước đó tên Ino nói trong lo lắng.

"Tôi biết phòng y tế ở đâu…" Gaara trả lời lạnh lùng, cậu ta đang đứng trước cửa lớp, lưng quay vào mọi người, mặc dù không phải đối mặt với ánh mắt lạnh lùng đó, nhưng cũng đủ một vài người trong lớp run.

Gaara đi đến chỗ thầy Kakashi, thầy Kakashi đưa cho cậu ta tấm giấy giải thích tình huống, sau đó Gaara đi ra khỏi cái cửa (đã bị hỏng).

Sau khi ra khỏi lớp, một hơi thở nhẹ nhõm thoát ra từ miệng cậu ta

Gaara đi dọc xuống hành lang trống, đi theo hướng mà hiệu trưởng đã chỉ cậu sáng nay.

'Mình không nghỉ mình sẽ đi xuống phòng y tế sớm thế này' cậu ta nghĩ

Cậu ta nhớ phòng y tế ở lầu thứ nhất, vì đang ở trên tầng 3 cậu ta tìm đường đến cầu thang. Rồi ngắm người con gái bất tỉnh mà cậu ta đang ẫm trên tay

Cô mặc một áo khoác rộng, dài tay, màu hồng che đi làn da trắng với cái nón áo khoác hình tai một chú mèo, cái áo được kéo đến phân nữa để lộ cái áo thun có chữ trước ngực là "Âm nhạc là bạn trai của tôi" và mặc quần jeans đen.

("với một nhãn hiệu rất đắc tiền" Gaara nghĩ trong ghen tỵ)

Sau đó Gaara nhìn lại cô gái trên lần nữa và đỏ mặt vì đang nhìn chằm chằm vào ngực cô ta. Hiện tại Gaara đang ở tầng 1 và cảm thấy thở không đều, sợ sẽ làm cô ấy tỉnh giấc.

Ở phòng y tế , Gaara nhẹ nhàng đặt Hinata xuống chiếc giường trống, trong phòng khá to và có ít nhất 10 chiếc giường ở trong đó, và tất cả đều trống.

'Mình vào đây làm cái quái gì thế này' Gaara nghĩ thầm.

Ngồi bệt xuống chiếc giường bên cạnh cô gái "Hyuuga" 'Mình còn thậm chí không biết cô ấy là ai, từ thế nào mà mình quan tâm đến con gái thế này?'

Gaara suy nghỉ về những suy nghỉ của bản thân một lúc rồi nhìn qua cô công chúa nhỏ bé có làn da trắng như sứ lần nữa.

'Ngươi thích con bé này, đúng không thằng phụ nữ kia' một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên trong đầu Gaara

'Chết tiệt, lại là mày Shukaku' Gaara gầm gừ 'để cho tao yên tí đi, tao nghĩ là tao thoát khỏi mày rồi chứ'

Một tiếng cười thầm theo sau câu trả lời của Gaara

(Mọi người biết đấy, Shukaku là bạn của Gaara, giống như một người bạn tưởng tượng sống trong đầu cậu ta khi cậu ta còn nhỏ và luôn đơn độc, nhưng sau một thời gian Gaara lớn lên và thay đổi, Shukaku cũng thế, Gaara trở thành người hiện tại mà các bạn đang đọc, Shukaku cũng hơi giống Gaara và trở thành một nhân cách thứ hai "biến thái")

'Mày không tự do khỏi tao đâu, bạn thân của tao Gaara, tao là mày mà' Giọng nói trả lời 'Hơn nữa sao mày không trả lời tao: mày có thích con nhỏ đó không thằng phụ nữ kia'

Gaara đặt tay lên đầu khi giọng nói của Shukaku la lên trong đầu cậu ấy, nhắn mạnh khúc cuối câu hỏi với giọng của hắn.

'Tất nhiên là có rồi, được chưa!' Gaara hét lại trong đầu.

'Thế thì giờ còn vấn đề gì đâu nhỉ' Shukaku hỏi 'Con bé đó là con gái đúng không'

'Đúng vậy nhưng mà…' Gaara nói thì thầm trong đầu.

'Ahh ra vậy tao biết tại sao rồi' Shukaku cười thầm ' Mày đang cảm thấy khó hiểu về cảm giác khó chịu ở bụng chứ gì'

Gaara nhăn mặt với cuộc trò chuyện với Shukaku

'Tao không có cảm thấy như thế ở-'

'Đừng có nói dối tao, thằng chó, tao là một phần của mày' Shukaku cười to, làm cho đầu Gaara đau.

'Nhưng nếu mày đang lo về việc này thì tao có cách để mày cảm thấy hết khó chịu như thế…'

Gaara cố gắng giữ giọng không quan tâm 'làm thế nào?'

Im lặng kéo dài ở trong đầu Gaara hồi lâu. Gaara nghĩ Shukaku đã đi, một giọng nói "bùm" trong đầu Gaara…

'Quan hệ với nó rồi đá!'

Gaara nắm chặt đầu cắn môi cố không la trước những vết cắt vô hình như có ngàn cây kim trong đầu, giọng Shukaku cứ vang mãi. Shukaku cười lớn, chỉ làm cho đầu Gaara thêm đau.

'Mày cút đi Shukaku' Gaara la lớn trong đầu cậu ta.

'Sao cũng được thằng chó, tao đi đây' Sau khi nói những câu đó, đầu của Gaara trở về trong im lặng.

Gaara để tay khỏi đầu và liếm hết máu trên môi do cắn mạnh qua lúc trước đó. Cậu ta nhìn lên và thấy một y tá có mái tóc vàng đặt tay lên vai cậu ta.

"Em ổn chứ?" Cô ấy hỏi, lo lắng ở trong mắt cô ấy.

Gaara vẫn còn run sau cơn đau vẫn đang còn ở đầu, nhưng bây giờ chỉ là hơi nhức đầu.

"Vâng em ổn, chỉ là cơn nhức đầu thôi"

Cô y tá nhìn cậu ta vẫn còn lo lắng nhưng quyết định không hỏi thêm gì.

"Cô sẽ đi lấy cho em tí thuốc sau khi khám xong cô bé Hyuuga" cô ta nói

Gaara nhìn cô y tá khám cô gái Hyuuga, cô ta chạm trán xem nhiệt độ và bắt mạch.

"Cô ấy sẽ ổn chứ?" Gaara hỏi buồn chán, nhưng vẫn có tí lo lắng ("wtf")

"Em ấy ổn" cô y tá trả lời" em ấy chỉ bị xỉu thôi, em ấy sẽ nhanh tỉnh lại, em có thể ở lại với em ấy nếu như em muốn"

Gaara suy nghỉ một hồi rồi gật đầu. Cô y tá gật đầu rồi đi ra

'Dù gì đi nữa mình cũng chả muốn đến lớp tiếp theo' Gaara nghỉ

Cậu ta nhìn cô gái bên cạnh và lời của Shakaku lại vang lên trong đầu.

'Quan hệ với nó rồi đá…'

Gaara đuổi những từ đó ra khỏi đầu. Tự hỏi ai có thể nỡ làm tổn thương một cô gái xinh đẹp, trong sáng và ngây thơ như thế này. Gaara cũng tự hỏi lại nghỉ nhiều về cô gái này như thế. Gaara cố gắng nghĩ rồi cảm thấy khó xử từ những cảm giác khó hiểu đang diễn ra, quá mệt mỏi sau trận cãi lộn với Shukaku, cậu ta quyết định nằm xuống giường. Gaara bị chứng mất ngủ nên không thường ngủ nhiều, đôi mắt nhắm lại chào đón bóng tối, giấc mơ về cô công chúa nhỏ với đôi mắt tím hiện lên trong đầu cậu ta…

Cô y tá đến và nhìn thấy tên đầu đỏ đã ngủ, thuốc đang cầm trên tay. Cô ấy cười thầm với bản thân và gọi cho thầy Kakashi nói với thầy ta cô bé Hyuuga và tên đầu đỏ đang ở đâu, và nói với những lớp kế tiếp như thế.

Ghi chú của tác giả: yeah right, mình đã cho Shukaku xuất hiện, xin lỗi nha, mình nghỉ nếu như thêm Shukaku thì mọi truyện sẽ thêm thú vị.


	4. Chapter 4 Cuộc trò truyện

Chap 4: Cuộc trò truyện

Mắt của Hinata từ từ mở lên, và nhìn lên trần nhà lạ, đôi lông mày của cô khẽ nhíu lại do cảm giác khó hiểu. Cô ngồi dậy trên chiếc giường và nhìn xung quanh phòng, nhận ra đây là phòng y tế. Cô cảm thấy khó hiểu và tự hỏi tự sao bản thân lại ở đây, sau đó cô nhìn qua chiếc giường bên cạnh, nằm ở đó là tên tóc đỏ tên Subaku no Gaara, cậu ta nằm trên giường mặt quay về phía cô.

Đột nhiên những việc xảy ra sáng nay ùa về trong đầu cô, xấu hổ đến nỗi muốn đào một cái lỗ để trốn, cô ấy có thể xỉu thêm lần nữa nếu như cô ta không thấy tên đầu đỏ cười trong khi đang ngủ. Mặt Hinata nóng và đỏ bừng lên do những chuyện đã xảy ra trước đó, và cô chỉ có thể tưởng tượng ra mặt cô đỏ như trái cà chua vào lúc đó. Sau đó, thấy miệng Gaara động đậy, nhưng không nghe được gì hết nên cô quyết định xuống giường và đi đến gần hơn để nghe cậu ta nói gì. Cô bỏ hai chân xuống đất và đứng dậy, nhưng do chân quá yếu nên đã ngã khụy xuống, cô lo sợ cậu ta sẽ tỉnh dậy từ tiếng động cô mới gây ra, nhanh chóng cô đứng lên. Cô nhìn mặt cậu ta và cậu ta vẫn còn đang ngủ say, miệng cậu ta lại động đậy lần nữa, nhưng những từ đó không đủ to để nghe rõ.

"Cậu ta nhìn thật khoải mái" Hinata nghĩ thầm "Trông thật ngốc!" Hinata cười thầm, sau đó thì rung mình vì sợ hãi, nhớ đến ánh nhìn lạnh lùng, đôi mắt ngọc bích không tiếng động chết lặng của cậu ta.

Cô quỳ xuống bên cạnh giường của cậu ta, đối mặt và nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt đang nhắm, cô kề tai sát lại bên cạnh cậu ta cố nghe xem cậu ta đang nói những gì, hơi thở nóng từ miệng cậu ta thổi vào tai Hinata, Hinata đỏ mặt nhưng cố lờ đi căng thẳng để lắng nghe cậu ta nói gì, đầu tiên cô nghe được những từ không có nghĩa, nhưng sau đó cậu ta nói những từ có nghĩa hơn.

"Tóc của cậu thơm lắm" Gaara thì thầm nhẹ nhàng, vẫn còn đang ngủ, Hinata đỏ mặt nhưng vẫn đợi những lời tiếp theo, "Tôi không nói là cậu có thể đi," cậu ta thì thầm, giọng đùa nghịch, "đến đây đi, tôi chỉ muốn mùi hương của cậu tí thôi…"

Sau khi nói những từ đó Gaara dơ tay ra và nắm Hinata về phía cậu ta. Họ ở trong một vòng ôm khá tệ, mặt Gaara vùi vào tóc của Hinata nhưng do Gaara đang nằm nên đầu Hinata bị kéo chặt vào cổ cậu ta, Hinata định la lớn nhưng cắn môi lại vì sợ sẽ làm Gaara tỉnh giấc, cô không muốn thấy đôi mắt lạnh lùng đáng sợ đó nhìn thấu cô, cô run người sau khi nghỉ thế. Cậu ta có mùi như hương cam, mùi giống như cô ăn xong món bánh quế, Gaara hít sâu vào, Hinata nghe được nhịp đập của tim cậu ta khi mà cô đang áp má vào ngược cậu ta.

'Hinata cô vừa làm cái gì thế này' Cô ấy la lên trong đầu. "Cậu thơm thật đấy, rất thơm" giọng Gaara thì thầm rồi kéo vào chặt hơn. Hinata đỏ hết cả mặt

"Cậu sẽ là thiên thần nhỏ của tôi, công chúa nhỏ của tôi, cuộc đời tôi, đừng quên điều đó" Gaara thì thầm giọng cậu ta nhẹ nhàng và quan tâm, cô thậm chí quên rằng cậu ta đang nói mớ trong giấc mơ.

Gaara đẩy Hinata ra khỏi cổ cậu ta nên giờ họ đang đối mặt, xa khoảng một cánh tay và tay của Gaara vẫn còn trên vai Hinata. Cậu ta ngồi dậy vẫn còn đang ngủ. "Xin cậu đừng quên điều đó…" mặt Hinata nóng bừng hết cả lên như tóc của cậu ta vào lúc đó, sau đó Hinata thấy mí mắt của Gaara cử động…

'Ôi trời xin không….' Hinata không làm gì ngoài việc cầu nguyện ở trong đầu.

Sau đó thì nỗi sợ lớn nhất của Hinata, mắt cậu ta mở ra, để lộ đôi mắt màu ngọc bích mềm dịu, nhìn thẳng đôi mắt tím nhạt của cô. Gaara chớp mắt lần đầu tiên, sau đó lần thứ hai gần như không chắc bản thân đang nhìn thấy gì. Hai bàn tay vẫn đang còn ở trên vai, Hinata không thể thoát ra khỏi tình huống đang xảy ra trước mắt. Rồi việc đó cũng đến đôi mắt ấm áp màu ngọc lục bích trở nên lạnh lẽo, làm cô trở nên khó thở.

"Cô đang làm cái quái gì thế hả?!" Gaara hỏi, sau đó nhận rat ay cậu ta đang ở trên vai Hinata thì đẩy Hinata ra như rằng bị bỏng.

Gaara nhanh chóng đứng dậy, làm cho Hinata té ngã nhưng cô ấy nhanh chóng đứng lên, xa khỏi Gaara một cánh tay. Hinata nghĩ Gaara bị phân tâm và quên đi câu hỏi, chạm hai ngón trỏ lại nhau như một thói quen khi lo lắng, mặt cuối xuống.

"NÓI ĐI!" Gaara nói lớn với cô.

Hinata giật mình và nhìn lên, và cố gắng để trả lời, trong khi tránh ánh mắt của cậu ta.

"Ừ-ừ th-thì, Cậu đ-đang nh-nhìn rất v-vui tr-trong k-kh-khi đan-đang ng-ngủ, th-thì th-thầm, bước đ-đến…."

"Được rồi, im đi" cô bị Gaara nạt "Cái tật lắp bắp của cô thật là phiền phức!"

Gaara đặt tay lên đầu, 'Shukaku chó chết, làm đầu mình đau kinh khủng!'

Gaara không thấy nước mắt của Hinata, và cô nhanh chóng lau đi trước khi Gaara nhìn thấy, Ngọc lục bảo, gặp ngọc mắt mèo. Cậu ta lại gần Hinata, cách nhau khoảng 1 cm, Hinata sợ trắng mặt.

" Đừng có cố chạm vào người tôi". Cậu ta nói tức giận, làm cho Hinata run lên. Cậu ta quay đi rồi ra khỏi cửa, lấy đồ và đi không bỏ lỡ một bước chân dài nào cả, cậu ta đã ra khỏi cửa trước khi nghe Hinata thì thầm…

"Ha-hai.."


	5. Chapter 5 Những từ ngữ lạ

Chap 5: Những từ ngữ lạ

Câu nói huyền thoại

'Shukaku này'

'hãy nghĩ cho bản thân họ'

Gaara bước đi trên hành lang trống của trường trung học phổ thông Konoha. Cậu ta xem đồng hồ để xem cậu ta đã ngủ bao lâu.

2:59 chiều, đồng hồ cậu ta hiện lên.

'Tuyệt, còn 16 phút nữa mới ra về' cậu ta nghĩ thầm.

Gaara không thích việc trường học ở đây ra về lúc 3:15 thay vì 3:05 như ở trường học ở Suna của cậu ta.

'Mình vẫn không muốn đến lớp vào 16 phút cuối'

Khi Gaara đang nghỉ về việc này, thì cô gái Hyuuga chợt hiện lên trong đầu cậu ta. Cậu ta lấy tay vuốt mặt trong lo lắng.

Cậu ta tức giận với cô ấy chỉ vì cô ấy là người trong giấc mơ của cậu ta, và cách xa cậu ta chỉ khoảng 10 cm khi cậu ta tỉnh giấc.

Điều đó làm cậu ta sợ hãi đến nỗi không nghĩ thêm được gì, nhưng việc cô ấy trong giấc mơ của cậu ta thì… không thể nào… tin được…

'Có thể Shukaku đã điều khiển giấc mơ của mình' Gaara nói to trong đầu.

'*Tao chả có làm gì trong giấc mơ của mày cả, thằng đàn bà' Shukaku trả lời

Ít nhất thì Shukaku không la lên trong lần này, Gaara rất mừng vì điều đó trong khi đang hồi phục sau cơn nhức đầu do trận cãi lộn sáng nay với Shukaku.

Nếu Shukaku không điều khiển giấc mơ của cậu ta thì… không.

Gaara không muốn nghĩ đến những việc này nữa. Gaara dừng suy nghĩ lại và dựa vào bức tường trắng kem. Nhìn đồng hồ, 3:05 rồi

Cậu ta cắn móng tay như một thói quen khi lo lắng, cố gắng không nghĩ đến chi tiết giấc mơ như thế naò. Cậu ta cũng cố gắng không cảm thấy… sợ hãi… Không Gaara không thể sợ hãi, từ đó quá xa lạ với cậu ta, không lẽ cậu ta…

'*Mày hơi thô lỗ với nhỏ đấy' Shukaku nói cắt phăng những suy nghĩ rối rắm trong đầu Gaara (sau này khi Shukaku nói mình thêm * để dễ phân biệt)

'Tao không có' Gaara trả lời lạnh lùng

Cậu ta đứng thẳng và tiếp tục đi trên hành lang, tay khoanh trước ngực, hai lông mày nhíu lại tỏ vẻ khó chịu.

Gaara biết rằng nếu Shukaku (so với tất cả mọi người) nói cậu ta thô lỗ…. thì đúng thật cậu ta đã rất thô lỗ.

'*Ít nhất mày cũng nên xin lỗi nhỏ đó đi..'

'Mày đã làm gì với Shukaku, Shukaku đâu rồi tên giả tạo kia' Gaara hét lên trong đầu

'Tao là Shukaku đây thằng chó chết!'

Gaara lùi lại vài bước trước tiếng hét trong đầu, cậu ta nắm đầu trước cơn đau đột ngột.

'Được rồi tao tin mày' Gaara hét lại, 'Sao mày quan tâm tới 'nhỏ đó' dữ vậy?'

Gaara nhấn mạnh từ 'nhỏ đó'

Im lặng kéo dài trong đầu cậu ta, Gaara nghĩ chắc Shukaku đã bỏ cuộc không muốn làm phiền cậu nữa.

Shukaku cười thầm trước khi trả lời

'*Thật ra thì Gaara, tao nghĩ mày chắc chắn đã có 'vài' cảm giác với 'Hinata Hyuuga' rồi'

Shukaku để Gaara ngẫm nghĩ câu trả lời, Gaara nghĩ lại thêm lần nữa liệu đây có phải là Shukaku thật không.

'*Và chắc hẳn đó là "tình yêu" đầu của mày, và tao cảm thấy sợ cho mày vì tao với mày khá khác nhau mà'

Gaara đặt tay lên bụng và cảm thấy kinh tởm với từ yêu.

'Tao không 'yêu' cô ta, tao thậm chí còn không 'thích' bất cứ ai ngoài bản thân tao nên điều đó chuyện không thể nào…'

Gaara dừng lại và nhận ra điều gì đó, rồi mở miệng nói

"Tao có yêu cô ta?"

Gaara để tay lên miệng, cố gắng không cảm thấy khó chịu do từ đó vừa phát ra từ miệng cậu ta

Shukaku cười một cách tận tình, làm cho Gaara nắm chặt đầu lần nữa.

'*Dấu hiệu đầu tiên là từ chối!'

Gaara nắm đầu chặt cố gắng chịu đựng cơn đau do giọng cười to của Shukaku gây ra trong đầu cậu ta.

'TAO KHÔNG CÓ THÍCH CÔ TA' Gaara hét lại với Shukaku

Shukaku chỉ càng cười lớn hơn, làm cho đầu Gaara đau như bị ngàn cây kim đâm vào, sau đó thì tất cả im lặng.

Gaara để tay xuống, trong khi Shukaku bắt đầu rời đi, nhưng trước khi đi Shukaku thì thầm một câu.

'*Mày không đẻ trứng cả tuần rồi đấy…thằng đàn bà'

Gaara không thèm trả lời, và sau đó Shukaku đi mất. Chuông reo lên và tất cả học sinh ùa ra hành lang, Gaara đứng giữa hành lang, mọi người đụng vào Gaara và nói những câu như "Phiền quá" hoặc là "Tránh ra chỗ khác coi" Nhưng Gaara ngước mặt lên và lườm quanh làm mọi người nuốt vào những lời định nói.

Gaara cuối đầu xuống nhìn mặt đất, mọi người có vẻ không đụng cậu ta nữa, cậu ta nhắm mắt rồi hít thật sâu vào, sau đó thở ra ở giây sau, cậu ta mở mắt và ngước mặt lên, sau đó thì thầm với bản thân, "Đến giờ để gặp người làm nên chuyện này rồi…"

Sau câu đó cậu ta phấn khởi bước đi, len lách qua đám đông đang ra về.


	6. Chapter 6 Màu đen và màu Azure

Chap 6: Màu đen và màu Azure

Hinata đã đến lớp vào mười sáu phút, không biết làm gì khác. Đã là cuối ngày và cô ấy đang đi dọc dãy hành lang nằm giữa cùng những người bạn của cô Shino và Lee.

Cô nhìn Shino khi cậu ta nói về những con bọ mà cậu đã nhìn thấy trên đường đến trường

Cậu ta đeo một cặp kính râm có viền kiểu phi công màu trắng (không ai trong Kiba hay cô ấy đã từng nhìn thấy màu mắt của cậu ta, và cả hai đều quá sợ để hỏi) Cậu mặc cái áo khoác cao cổ che khuất gần hết khuôn măt, và dường như cậu ấy luôn luôn như thế, với một thiết kế hình con bọ, hôm nay nó là tơ nhện màu đỏ trên nền đen, quần jean bó che bao phủ đôi chân dài, và của cậu, với không thích của Shino, viết lên nó với bút phớt, cậu ta đeo một cái dây nịch được cố định bằng cái khóa có chữ " I 3 Bugs ", một cái áo sơ mi đen bó được buộc quanh vòng eo hoàn hảo của mình, một nữa được che phủ bởi chiếc áo khoác màu xám, nhưng Hinata đã có thể đọc được dòng chữ trên chiếc áo: " khi tôi chết tôi hy vọng những con sâu non sẽ ăn tôi … Và tôi hy vọng điều đó sẽ đến sớm ".

Hinata cười với bản thân vì chiếc áo ấy

" Chuyện gì vậy Hinata? " Shino hỏi.

Hinata lắc đầu và trả lời :

" khô-không có gì Shino-Kun, xi-xin hãy tiếp tục. "

Shino nhún vai rồi tiếp tục nói về chuyện tìm con bọ cánh cứng hiếm.

Hinata không cười lớn lần này trong khi cô thường quên rằng Shino nói chuyện, thông minh, ăn mặc theo cách cậu ấy. Mọi người thường hỏi Shino có quá Emo hay tỏ ra kinh ngạc hoặc nói nhiều lần nào chưa.

"Tôi không là gì cả, "Di Chúc Apôclyptica" một sự đau buồn với các thế hệ trước, và một câu truyện bắt đầu đi vào dĩ vãng cùng với những thành tựu"

"Cậu ổn chứ Hinata?" Lee đột ngột hỏi cắt ngang suy nghĩ của Hinata, Hinata quay qua nhìn vào đôi mắt To của Lee.

"Tớ nghe từ Ino là, một học sinh mới đã ẵm cậu lên phòng y tế"

Hinata nhìn cậu con trai mắt to và lông mày rậm bên cạnh cô, mặc bộ quần áo thể dục như Gai-sensie (là một cái áo vest camo màu xanh lá trên một chiếc áo tay dài màu xanh lá và quần thể dục xanh lá, với giầy nike shox turbo, cậu ấy còn đeo một chiếc vòng thể thao màu cam quanh cổ tay)

"Ga-Gaara đã g-giúp m-mình" Hinata nói, giọng hơi run.

Lee không để ý đến giọng điệu kỳ lạ của Hinata vì sau đó cậu ta nói.

"Ồ, thì ra đó là tên của cậu ta", Lee tỏ ra vẻ nghỉ ngợi, "Chắc chúng ta phải nên cảm ơn cậu ta vì đã chăm sóc cho Hina tụi mình Shino nhỉ"

Shino nhìn cả hai người sau đó thì nhìn ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của Hinata, mặt Hinata hơi đỏ ở má của cô.

"Mình nghĩ điều đó phụ thuộc vào Hinata nữa Lee".

"Sao thế Hinata" Lee nhìn cô, trông đợi câu trả lời.

Hinata đỏ mặt

"Ừmmmm thì…." Hinata không muốn thấy tên đầu đỏ lần nào nữa, một phần là vì cô sợ cậu ta và không bao giờ muốn gặp lại nữa, nhưng còn một điều nữa là cô thấy Gaara hấp dẫn, nhưng cô cũng biết rằng ít nhất cũng nên nói cảm ơn vì đã giúp cô, mặc dù cô không thích điều đó.

"Ừmmmm…. "Cô tiếp tục suy nghĩ.

"Cậu đây rồi Hina-Hun" Ino la lớn, Hinata quay lại và nhìn thấy Ino đang đi đến chỗ cô, Kiba ở sau lưng Ino , cậu ta đang ngồi trên lưng Akamaru, đuôi của Akamaru quẩy qua quẩy lại, làm té rất nhiều người trên hành lang.

"Bọn mình không thấy cậu ở các lớp tiếp theo hay ở căn-tin lúc ăn trưa" Kiba nói " Sau đó bọn mình đoán chắc cậu vẫn còn ở phòng y tế, nhưng hai đứa mình không ai nhớ nó nằm đâu cả, và tụi mình không rành đường tí nào"

Hinata hơi đỏ mặt, cảm ơn họ rằng ít nhất họ cũng cố gắng tìm cô

"Cậu biết đấy, sau đó tụi kết luận là nên để cho Akamaru tìm cậu, tiếc là giờ ăn trưa đã qua rồi" Ino nói rồi đánh lên vai Kiba vì sự ngu ngốc của cậu ta.

Hinata che miệng cười khúc khích.

"X-Xin lỗi… t-tớ ng-nghĩ là t-tớ đã x-xỉu?"

Cô hỏi, Ino và Kiba gật đầu, sau đó cô cuối đầu xin lỗi

"Eh, đừng xin lỗi vì những chuyện vớ vẩn thế Hina"

Kiba đỡ Hinata không cho cô xin lỗi Akamaru thì liếm mặt Hinata

Hinata đỏ mặt và cười, gãi tai Akamaru. Làm cho Akamaru vui và quẩy đuôi làm té Ino ở phía sau.

"Này!" Ino hét lên, đứng dậy và phủi bụi ở trên quần.

Kiba gãi đầu Akamaru, Akamaru nhe răng ra cười để lộ cái rang nanh dài.

Ino nói nhanh "Nói đến việc xỉu" Ino nói "Tớ có thể ngất xỉu vì độ hấp dẫn của cậu ta"

Ino nhấn mạnh câu cuối, Hinata nghĩ có lẽ Ino đã quên đi chuyện Gaara làm cho Ino xấu hổ sáng nay.

"T-tớ ng-nghỉ là v-vậy" Hinata thì thầm.

'Đáng buồn thay vì làm cho cả lớp thoải mái câu ta khiến mọi người trong lớp ai cũng như sắp ngất xỉu' (mình hết biết dịch câu này rồi)

Cô ấy nghĩ, sau đó thì mắng bản thân vì đã nghỉ thế.

"NÀYYYYYYY HINATA-CHAN" Hinata nghe giọng ai đó quen thuộc kêu tên cô ở sau lưng, cô nghe tiếng bước chân rồi chạm mặt tên tóc vàng và mắt xanh quen thuộc, cảm thấy mặt đỏ bừng, sau đó cậu ta đâm vào cô làm cô té xuống đất

Có cái gì đó đè nặng lên cô, cô mở mắt ra và nhìn vào đôi mắt Saphire xanh dương, Hinata thấy mặt mình đỏ hết phản ánh trong mắt Naruto.

'Naruto… đang… nằm… ở…phía…. trên…mình'

"ĐỨNG DẬY MAU LÊN TÊN DÊ XỒM" Hinata nghe giọng Ino cắt ngang suy nghỉ của cô

Hinata thấy Naruto quay mặt ra chỗ khác và nghe tiếng Ino đánh vào mặt Naruto, làm cho Naruto bay ra xa, và hạ cánh cách Hinata vài feet.

Mọi người tập hợp lại để xem "trận đánh lộn" và nghe những giọng nói không quen thuộc trong đám đông nói.

"Má ơi!" và "Con nhỏ này đánh khiếp thế"

Hinata cảm thấy ai đó nắm tay cô lên và đỡ cô dậy.

"C-Cảm ơ-ơn" cô ấy cảm ơn sau đó nhận ra đó là của Kiba và Shino đã giúp cô.

Khi Hinata nhìn rõ lại thì Hinata nhìn thấy Ino, Ino đang đạp lên Naruto, Naruto vẫn còn đang nằm trên sàn, la hét gì đó về việc bạo hành cậu ta.

Cô nghe một tiếng cười ở gần cô và nhận ra đó là Sasuke, đang cười tên bạn của hắn, Sasuke chắc chặn nhận ra ai đó đang nhìn cậu ta, vì ngay sau đó hai ánh mắt chạm vào nhau, cậu ta không cười nữa thay vào đó mặt cậu ta nhăn lại.

Cô tròn mắt, và đứng hình tại chỗ.

Môi hắn cử động, cười mỉm với cô, hắn hôn vào tay rồi thổi về phía cô như đang hôn gió, sau đó thì nháy mắt trông như…. Trông như đang mời gọi…?

Hinata xấu hổ nhìn ra chỗ khác, nhìn vào tay cô rồi chạm hai ngón lại với nhau, và nhận ra cậu ta vẫn đang nhìn cô

Cô nhìn Kiba và Shino, nghe Ino mắng Naruto tới tấp, có ai đó vỗ nhẹ vào vai của Hinata, cô quay mặt và bắt gặp một đôi mắt màu ngọc bích, cô há miệng ra ngạc nhiên, Kiba và Shino không để ý điều này vì họ đang chú ý vào Naruto và Ino, Hinata không thể nhìn vào mắt Gaara. Gaara ghé sát tai cô nói  
"Chúng ta cần nói chuyện một tí" Gaara thì thầm, Hinata đỏ mặt vì khoảng cách gần như thế "Đi với tôi"  
Gaara nắm lấy tay cô và kéo cô ra khỏi "cuộc chiến". Hinata nhìn lại những người bạn của cô, họ không để ý rằng cô đang đi, nhưng cô cảm thấy còn một điều mà cô không để ý lúc trước đó, cô nhìn lại và chỉ nhìn thấy Sasuke đang lườm cô và Gaara, cô nhìn lại, ánh mắt lạnh lùng của anh ta khiến cô sợ hãi, và nhìn vào lưng Gaara, cậu ta đang nắm tay cô và dẫn đường cho cô đi


	7. Chapter 7 Lời xin lỗi được chấp nhận

Chap 7: Lời xin lỗi được chấp nhận

Yeah mình khá là chán… và mình không biết truyện này sẽ đi tới đâu nữa.. nên truyện sẽ đi theo hướng như "làm tới đâu nghỉ tới đó"

"Shukaku"

"Hãy nghỉ về bản thân bọn họ"

Gaara kéo cô gái mắt tím nhạt đi suốt hành lang, cậu ta quay lại nhìn cô, cô cuối mặt xuống đất, những lọn tóc màu tím xanh che đi khuôn mặt trái xoan của cô, Gaara dừng lại và bắt đầu đi chầm chậm rồi đỏ mặt khi nghỉ đến việc muốn vuốt mái tóc mềm mượt của cô.

'*Nghịch quá, Nghịch quá' Shukaku cười to.

'Câm đi, đừng làm phiền tao lúc này' Gaara nạt lại với Shukaku.

Khi Gaara và Hinata đi đến tầng hai, cậu ta tin rằng đã đủ xa và dừng lại. Cậu ta dừng lại đứng giữa hành lang, Hinata đâm vào lưng cậu.

Hành lang vắng lặng không còn một bóng học sinh nào ngoài Gaara và Hinata.

Gaara nhận ra bản thân vẫn còn đang nắm tay Hinata thì vội vàng buông ra, sau đó hối hận vì không cảm thấy sự ấm áp từ tay Hinata nữa.

"Chắc cô sẽ hỏi tại sao tôi lại kéo cô đến đây" Gaara nói không thèm nhìn Hinata.

'*Mày hỏi cái quái gì thế, thằng đàn bà này, tất nhiên là nó thắc mắc rồi, ai chẳng làm thế khi tự nhiên bị kéo đi bởi một vài thằng tóc đỏ ngu ngốc điên khùng.' Shukaku hỏi trước khi Gaara kip hỏi bản thân.

'Đừng có làm phiền tao lúc này' Gaara nói với Shukaku, Shukaku đồng ý

"Đún-đúng vậy…" Hinata trả lời, cắt ngang suy nghĩ của cậu ta, cậu ta hối hận khi thấy sự sợ hãi trong mắt cô.

"Tôi kéo cô đến đây…" Gaara dừng lại, nhìn ra chỗ khác cắn móng tay trong lo lắng.

'*Nói mau lên đi thằng chó dài dòng quá' Shukaku không la lên lần này nhưng nói đúng những gì Gaara nên làm.

"Để nói…" Gaara nhìn Hinata, đôi mắt Ngọc Lục Bảo của cậu thoáng tí khó xử.

"xin lỗi…" Cậu ta thì thầm nhẹ nhàng.

"Xi-xin l-lỗi mìn-mình nghe kh-không rõ?" Hinata nói lắp bắp, thật sự cô không nghe rõ Gaara nói gì cả.

"TÔI NÓI TÔI XIN LỖI CÔ!" Gaara nói lớn, Hinata giựt mình lui về sau vài bước, cô nhìn tên đầu đỏ đang thở dốc vừa nói câu đó.

Gaara nhìn cô chờ đợi câu trả lời, vẫn đợi, không nhận ra rằng cậu ta đang cau mày.

Hinata bước lại gần Gaara và gật đầu, nụ cười thoáng trên khuôn mặt thiên thần của cô, mắt cô tràn đầy ấm áp.

"Đ-Được, l-lời xin l-lỗi đ-được chấp nh-nhận" cô cười với Gaara.

Gaara kinh ngạc, đứng tại chỗ, gần như đóng bang, sau đó đứng thẳng lên, khoanh tay trước ngực, sau đó gật đầu, quay mặt đi khỏi nụ cười của cô, hai má hơi đỏ.

'*Nào nào nhiêu đó thôi có khó quá đâu'

'Câm đi Shukaku..'

Shukaku cười trả lời.

"Gaara-kun này" Hinata nói làm Gaara quay lại nhìn cô bằng đôi mắt lạnh.

Hinata giật mình bởi ánh mắt đó, nhìn xuống mặt dất, hai ngón trỏ chạm vào nhau.

"C-Cảm ơ-ơn" cô thì thầm.

Hinata đỏ mặt hai ngón tay thon dài của cô cứ tiếp tục chạm vào nhau.

"V-Vì đã gi-giúp m-mình sau kh-khi mình x-xỉu"

Cô đột nhiên cúi người xuống cảm ơn sau đó nhìn lên khuôn mặt ngạc nhiên của Gaara.

'*Wow….. tao không ngờ nhỏ sẽ làm vậy…. khi mày nhém tí nữa làm nhỏ khóc'

'Tao cũng thế' Gaara trả lời, lần đầu tiên đồng ý với Shukaku.

Gaara nhận ra cậu đang há miệng kinh ngạc vì cô cảm ơn… cảm ơn cậu ta.

Gaara ngậm miệng lại và trở lại dáng bộ điềm tỉnh của cậu ta, nhưng gãi đầu và mặt hơi đỏ trước khi cậu ta mở miệng nói.

"Không… không có gì?"

Hinata cười lại, làm cậu ta thêm đỏ mặt.

"Ừm… tôi nghĩ là…. Tạm biệt" Gaara nói sau đó bắt đầu quay đi.

"ĐỢI ĐÃ" Hinata la lớn, không nói lắp bắp từ nào.

Gaara quay lại nhìn Hinata, đôi mắt vẫn lạnh lùng dù được cảm ơn trước đó

"K-Kiba, Sh-shina, I-Ino và mình th-thường đi Ka-Karaoke v-vào th-thứ Bảy…"

Hinata dừng chạm hai ngón tay vào nhau và nói tiếp.

"C-Cậu có m-muốn đ-đi cùng m-mình không?..."

Gaara cố không há miệng ra vì ngạc nhiên một lần nữa.

'*Wow con nhỏ này gan thật đấy, hỏi một đứa như mày nữa' Shukaku nói.

"Cũng đ-được?" Gaara nói, tự hỏi có phải mình vừa đồng ý.

'*Đúng mày vừa đồng ý rồi' Shukaku nói chắc chắn.

"T-Tuyệt, bái bai" Hinata nói rồi chạy đi.

Gaara nghĩ thầm 'Mình vừa làm gì thế này?'

'*Một tấm vé miễn phí lên giường ow! Ow!" Shukaku nói to rồi hắn ta cười.

'Đừng có nói mấy chuyện thô lỗ đó' Gaara nói trong giận dữ.

'*Tao đã nói đúng về cảm giác lạ lùng về "yêu" nhở' Shukaku nói

Gaara gần như nôn khi nói về chủ đề tình yêu, cậu ta không thoải mái khi nghe về nó lần nữa.

'Không có,và mày cút đi Shukaku!'

Shukaku cười lớn, nhưng Gaara nhận ra Shukaku đã rời khỏi rất nhanh.

"Mình-vừa-làm-gì-thế-này…?" Gaara nói lớn rồi đi, đưa tay lên đầu bắt lực.

'Mình-vừa-làm-gì-thế-này…' Hinata nghĩ khi cô đi đến những người bạn của mình, dựa vào tủ khóa của cô, không còn người nào ở đây nữa, ngoại trừ Ino, Kiba, Shino và Lee.

Naruto, và Sasuke đã đi.

"Cậu đã đi đâu vậy?" Kiba, Ino, Shino và Lee cùng nói một lúc.

Hinata lùi lại suy nghĩ, cố bịa ra một chuyện nào đó…

"T-tớ đi ph-phòng giặt đồ, x-xin lỗi" cô cúi đầu xin lỗi.

Sau đó Kiba, Ino, Shino và Lee đỏ mặt.

"Xin lỗi Hinata" Kiba nói "Đừng xin lỗi cho những việc như thế nữa… khi tự nhiên nó tới…. tự nhiên nó sẽ tới"

Kiba cười nhe răng.

"Chúng ta nên đi thôi Hina-Hun" Ino nói.

"Đúng vậy trước khi cha của Hinata quyết định báo cảnh sát" Shino nói.

"H-hai" Hinata đồng ý.

'Mình-đã-làm-gì-thế-này…?' Hinata nghĩ thầm trước khi bắt đầu đi về nhà.

"Vậy là Hinata-chan sẽ đi karaoke nhỉ" Sasuke nghĩ thầm.

Và sau đó nhớ ra rằng cô ấy đã rủ thêm tên tóc đỏ đi cùng với cô và những người bạn của cô.

"Mình không thể để cho hắn có được Hinata, mình đã thích Hinata từ hồi lớp bảy cơ mà," Sasuke nghĩ.

"Nhưng dù sao thì, mình đoán là mình đã nên nói với cô ấy..." gương mặt đẹp trai của tên Uchiha trở nên buồn bã và sau đó thì cau mày lại.

"Tớ nghĩ tớ sẽ sớm gặp cậu ở đó Hinata.."


	8. Chapter 8 Tai nạn đáng nhớ

Chap 8: Tai nạn đáng nhớ

"Shukaku"

"Hãy nghĩ cho bản thân họ"

Hinata ngồi trong phòng học trống của lớp học thầy Kakashi, cô ấy thường đến các lớp học sớm vì viện lý do học thêm, khi cô một mình cô thường dành thời gian để suy nghĩ, cô thường là người đầu tiên đến lớp, ngày hôm qua là tiết thứ hai.

'Mình không thể tin được là mình đã mời Sabaku no Gaara đi cùng' Hinata hỏi bản thân sau đó hình ảnh một tên đầu đỏ xuất hiện trong đầu cô.

'Và hơn nữa sao mình nói điều này với Shino, Ino và Kiba được'

Hinata ngồi trên bàn, cắn ngón tay cái, thói quen mà cha cô rất ghét.

Cô thở dài, rụt đầu xuống bàn, mái tóc dài tím xanh mượt mà vương ra khắp bàn, và cố nghĩ ra một kịch bản như thế nào để nói cho các bạn cô biết.

Đa phần cô toàn nghĩ đến những cái chết đau đớn nhất, và tiếng la giận dữ của Shino về những việc "chỉ riêng chúng ta" thường làm vào thứ Bảy, mặc dù Kiba thường mời Naruto tới đi chung.

Hinata đỏ mặt khi cô ta nhớ Naruto từng ca một bài hát khá phổ biến, và cậu ta giết chết bài hát như thế nào không phải là giết mà là: xé từng nhịp điệu rồi dung gas đốt bài hát đi, giết bài hát.

Hinata ngồi thẳng lưng lên, hai má vẫn còn hơi đỏ, cô lấy cuốn mỹ thuật ra rồi ngồi vẽ, hôm nay là thứ năm, nghĩa là cô còn hôm nay với ngày mai để nói cho Ino, Shino và Kiba về việc cô mời tên đầu đỏ đi cùng.

Hinata cố không nghĩ đến những cảnh trong kịch bản nữa, vì thế cô ấy chuyển sang nghỉ về Sabaku no Gaara.

Cậu ấy khá tốt bụng khi xin lỗi cô, nhất là khi cô đang tìm cách giết chết cậu ta mà để không ai biết.

Cô vẫn tiếp tục vẽ, đầu óc mơ màng suy nghĩ.

"Sabaku no Gaara" cô thì thầm lớn, vang khắp căn phòng trống.

'Và đôi chân dài của cậu ta, mái tóc màu đỏ huyết, thân hình hoàn hảo, đôi mắt màu ngọc lục bảo, đôi môi dầy đặn…' cô ấy nghĩ thầm 'đôi môi dầy đặn, và hình xăm chữ "Yêu" trong bản chữ cái Kanji trên trán cậu ta mà cô ngạc nhiên vì không nhận ra trong lần đầu gặp cậu ta'

"Những điểm đó chắc chắn khiến cậu ta hấp dẫn hơn" Hinata nói mà không lắp bắp tiếng nào.

Cô nhìn xuống xem đã vẽ gì khi cô đang mơ mộng, chỉ thấy được cô đẽ vẽ một hàng chữ lớn "MÌNH SẼ LÀM VỚI ANH TA"

Hinata nhíu mày và mặt đỏ bừng, tức giận vì cơ thể của cô đã phản bội trong khi cô đang thích tên thiên thần mắt xanh biển, trong khi Gaara là một người cô sẽ không bao giờ thích.

'Hormones chết tiệt' Hinata nghĩ thầm.

"Cậu đang vẽ gì thế" một giọng nói trầm lắng,khô khan phát lên bên cạnh tai cô, làm cô run mình, và làm tim cô đập nhanh hơn.

Cô đóng mạnh cuốn mỹ thuật lại, mắt mở to nhìn qua, mặt cảm thấy nóng lên, đỏ thắm, mắt đủ xa để đối diện đôi mắt mà ngọc lục bảo.

Hinata ngã về phía sau bàn, té xuống đất một cách vụng về. Cô quên rằng hôm nay cô mặc váy, trước khi cô kịp khép chân lại, Gaara chắc chắn đã đủ thời gian để nhìn rõ cái quần nhỏ màu hồng ( :v tác giả per quá)

Gaara's POV

'*Cái đó phải là Hello Kitty không vậy'

Gaara, trước khi có thể giúp được cô khỏi té ngã, thì mọi việc đã xảy ra quá nhanh trước khi cậu ta có thể đưa tay ra giúp đỡ.

Thấy rõ hình ảnh cái quần "Hello Kitty" màu hồng.

Gaara đóng băng khi thấy cảnh tượng này, mặt cậu ta đỏ như tóc cậu ta lúc này, Hinata nhanh chống đứng lên, đưa tay kéo váy xuống che đi những gì cậu ta vừa thấy, lo lắng nắm váy xuống, cảm thấy xấu hổ mặc dù nó đã được che đi.

Hinata đỏ bừng hết cả mặt, giống như Gaara. Cả hai không ai dám nhìn vào mắt nhau.

'*Chúa ơi, mày có thấy không, là Hello Kitty nhỉ?' Shukaku hỏi trong hào hứng không thèm bận tâm tới tình huống xấu hổ mà Gaara đang đối mặt.

'*Và nói nói gì nào, 'Ai muốn mèo kitty không?'

'Không phải bây giờ Shukaku, mày không thấy cô ta xấu hổ à, tên vô cảm' Gaara nói với Shukaku trong đầu.

'*Mày cứ nói như mày không xấu hổ nữa ấy nhỉ, cậu bé mặt cà chua…' Shukaku cười nham hiểm

Gaara không thèm trả lời Shukaku, hiện tại mặt cậu ta cứ đỏ dần lên…?

'*Mày đỏ mặt vì việc gì thế?, cứ như mà là "trinh nữ" không bằng, tao sẽ để chuyện đó xảy ra nếu như tao là mày' Shukaku thắc mắc hỏi.

'*À, đúng rồi… cái cảm giác "khó hiểu", thật ra thì' Shukaku ngáp dài trong đầu Gaara '* Hình như tao đã nói mấy chuyện đó cho mày hết rồi mà'

Shukaku cười lớn trong đầu Gaara, Gaara cố chịu đựng cơn đau đầu.

'*Đừng quên nói gì đó, hoàng tử quyến rũ của ta'

Gaara không cảm thấy xấu hổ nữa.

"Cậu ổn chứ?" Gaara nói

'*Tuyệt đấyyyyy…. Hoàng tử lịch thiệp'

'Mày câm đi Shukaku, tên khốn chết tiệc, tên ch…'

"T-tớ ô-ổn" cô gái Hyuuga nói lắp bắp, không dám ngẩng mặt nhìn Gaara.

Gaara không thèm cãi lộn với Shukaku nữa, trên mặt vẫn hơi còn đỏ hồng , nhìn cô gái Hyuuga.

'* Mày nên hỏi cô ta những cái quần nhỏ đó mua ở đâu…' Shukaku chọc Gaara '*thằng đàn bà'.

Gaara lúc này, không thèm nói gì với Shuaku, thay vào đó lờ luôn Shukaku.

'Mình nên tập trung vào chuyện khác, không phải là cái quần màu hồng dễ th….. không…. nghĩ cái khác, nghĩ cái khác'

Gaara cầm cuốn sách mỹ thuật lên từ bàn cô ấy, Hinata ngay lập tức nhìn lên.

"Không đừng!" Hinata nói lớn.

Gaara mở đúng trang mà lúc nãy cô ấy đang viết.

Ở đó có vài con thỏ vẽ tay ….. và ….

End POV

Hinata sợ hãi nhìn Gaara khi cậu ta đang chăm chú nhìn một dọc vào trang giấy mà cô không muốn cậu ta nhìn, cô thấy mắt cậu ta dừng lại, điều mà cô muốn nghĩ rằng cô đang không nhìn thấy.

Cô thấy khóe miệng cậu ta nhích lên.

" Cô sẽ làm với anh ta nhỉ" Gaara nhìn Hinata, mặt cô ta hơi đỏ "Tớ biết thầy Kakashi rất quyến rũ, nhưng mà, nếu đi xa đến mức để "làm với thầy ta" thì tớ cần phải nghĩ về việc đó đấy.

Gaara đóng sách lại và để lại lên bàn Hinata, mắt Hinata mở to lên, sau đó như gần như cô sắp khóc, cô không kìm được nữa, ngồi ôm bụng cười lớn, nhìn lại Gaara lần nữa, miệng cậu ta cười, sau đó cô lại cười tiếp, cố gắng kìm chế lại, chùi đi nước mắt, nước mắt chảy dài trên mặt, ngồi ôm bụng do cười quá nhiều.

Cô ngồi xuống ghế, năm phút sau, chùi nước mắt, thở hổn hển vẫn cuồn vương vài tiếng cười, Gaara ngồi kế bên cô, chỗ của Ino.

Hinata nhìn qua Gaara, lông màu cậu ta nhíu lên, tỏ vẻ khó hiểu, cậu ta nhìn cô như cô bị điên, cô không cười nữa. Sau đó cô nhìn vào mắt cậu ta, đôi mắt cậu ta đang cười, không còn tí lạnh lùng nào nữa.

"Ca-Cảm ơn…" Hinata lầm bầm sau đó quay mặt chỗ khác, má hơi đỏ.

"Cho việc gì" Giọng Gaara trở lại lạnh lùng, Hinata nhìn Gaara và Gaara đang dựa đầu vào lưng ghế, mắt nhắm lại, đôi chân dài bắt chéo để lên bàn Ino, trong vị trí "Tại sao tôi phải quan tâm".

Chuông reo lên báo hiệu vào học, Hinata vẫn còn nhìn Gaara ngạc nhiên bởi sự thay đổi bất ngờ, mọi người đang ùa dần vào lớp học.

'Mình nghĩ cậu ta đã trở lại chế độ lạnh lùng và "tôi không thèm quan tâm tới mọi chuyện" lần nữa' Hinata buồn và nhìn ra chỗ khác và suy nghĩ liệu có thể cậu ta sẽ cư xử khác sau khi mọi chuyện đã xảy ra giữa cô và cậu ta, trong hai ngày qua…

Cô gụt đậu xuống và cảm thấy ngu ngốc.

"Này cậu đang làm cái quái gì ở chỗ ngồi của tôi vậy hả!?" Ino hét lớn.

'Tuyệt…'Hinata cười nhỏ 'Chúc cậu thắng trận cãi lộn đó Ino'


	9. Chapter 9 Lại ngất xỉu?

Chap 9: Lại ngất xỉu?

"Shukaku"

"Hãy nghĩ cho bản thân họ"

Tiếng chuông vang báo hiệu giờ ăn trưa đã đến.

Hinata, Ino và Shikamaru rời khỏi lớp học hóa học.

"Ôi trời, cái lớp học đó thật là phiền phức quá" Shikamaru ngáp dài.

"Ông thầy Orochimaru nghĩ ông ta là ai cơ chứ, cho chúng ta biết bao nhiêu đây bài tập!" Ino phàn nàn.

'Um… là thầy của chúng ta' Hinata nghĩ thầm.

Hinata đang đi sau lưng Ino và Shikamaru, cảm giác như kỳ đà cản mũi, nhưng cảm ơn rằng Ino cũng không để ý cô vào lúc này, Ino đang nói chuyện, và rên rỉ vào tai của Shikamaru.

Mặc dù Shikamaru chắc chắn không nghe gì, nhưng Ino, vẫn như thường, vẫn ngạc nhiên về cậu ta hơn là lờ đi.

Sau đó Ino nói với Shikamaru rằng sẽ gặp lại cậu ta ở nhà ăn, Shikamaru vẫy tay chào tạm biệt khi họ đi hai hướng khác nhau, giờ thì chỉ còn Hinata và Ino với nhau.

"Còn cậu Hinata, cậu có tin rằng Oh-ronchi-ew?" Ino hỏi Hinata.

Hinata cười trước cái tên cô ấy vừa nghĩ, đúng là Ino mà.

"Ừ thì, ôn-ông ta đ-đưa ch-cho chúng t-ta quá nh-nhiều b-bài tập h-hơn cần th-thiết" Hinata nói lắp bắp.

"Đúng vậy đấy, tớ biết mà?" Ino nói.

Ino và Hinata dừng lại khi đi đến tủ của họ, sau đó thì đi thẳng về nhà ăn.

Họ đứng vào hàng đợi món ăn trưa đặc biệt hôm nay: Mỳ Ý và khoai tây chiên.

Hinata thở dài, cô thích khoai tây chiên, và mừng vì nhà ăn có khoai tây chiên, cô không thích Mỳ Ý cho lắm.

Ino và Hinata nhận ra chỗ Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru đang ngồi. Họ giữ chỗ cho Hinata và Ino ở bàn ăn họ thường ngồi ăn.

Ino và Hinata ngồi xuống, cô bắt đầu ăn khoai tây chiên của mình.

"Thế ngày hôm nay của mọi người như thế nào?" Ino hỏi Kiba và Shino

"Ehh vẫn thế thôi vẫn thế thôi" Kiba trả lời không nhiệt tình trong khi đang ăn dở món bánh sandwich làm ở nhà của cậu ta.

"Tiếc là bọn tớ không có cùng tiết Mỹ Thuật với các cậu" Ino trề môi " Nghe cũng vui, các cậu đang làm gì bây giờ, điêu khắc hả?"

"Đúng vậy" Shino nói, cậu ta đang đọc sách.

Hinata nhìn Shino, cậu ta chưa bao giờ ăn ở trong trường học cả, luôn nói rằng cậu ấy không thích đồ ăn ở đây, nhưng Hinata nghĩ có lẽ do cậu ta không muốn mọi người biết mặt cậu ta ra sao, bạn biết đấy, phụ thuộc vào độ hot của cậu ta nữa.

Hinata không nghĩ lung tung nữa, và nghĩ rằng đây là một dịp tốt để nói về chuyện Sabaku no Gaara sẽ đi Karaoke cùng họ vào thứ Bảy tuần này.

"Cậu có chuyện gì hả Hinata?" Shino hỏi, Hinata không biết rằng cậu ta đã nhận ra cô ấy đang nhìn cậu, và cảm thấy không dễ chịu về việc không biết nói thế nào về vụ Karaoke "Cậu không nói câu nào từ khi đến đây, có chuyện gì à?"

Hinata đỏ mặt

"Ừm…t-tớ…ờ thì…k-không ừm không c-có gì đ-đâu" Hinata lắp bắp trả lời.

Mọi người trên bàn chắm chú nhìn Hinata, cô chưa bao giờ nói lắp bắp tệ như thế này khi ở gần họ, nên họ biết có điều gì đó không ổn với Hinata.

Kiba mở miệng định hỏi gì đó, nhưng sau đó thì ngậm lại và nhìn chằm chằm phía trên vai cô.

Hinata cảm thấy khó chịu và hình như có ai đó ở sau lưng cô.

Hinata quay ra sau và thấy ai đó đang đứng cạnh cô.

"Á!" Hinata la lớn và ngã xuống bàn, mọi chuyện đều xảy ra quá nhanh.

Đang nằm dưới đất Hinata nhìn lên đôi mắt màu ngọc lục bảo, đôi mắt ấy đang cười, cậu ta đang nhìn cô, nằm ườn trên sàn nhà.

Nhưng mặt cậu ta chả thể hiện tí vui vẻ nào cả.

"Cẩn thận đấy cô bé, không phải ai cũng thích "Hello Kitty" đâu" Gaara nói thẳng ra mặt

Hinata đỏ mặt và nhìn xuống, biết rằng chắc chắn mọi người đang chăm chú nhìn họ khi cô la lên.

"Đừng có ngồi mãi ở đó, cô mau tự đứng lên đi chứ" Gaara nói, nó lạnh lùng hơn những gì Gaara định nói.

Hinata xấu hổ và nhìn xuống, nhưng sau đó cảm thấy ai đó ôm eo cô rồi ẵm cô lên, và đặt cô xuống ghế nhà ăn.

"Cô đừng để tâm nhiều chuyện quá, biết chưa cô ngốc" Gaara nói, giọng cậu ta ấm áp trong vài giây.

Hinata nhìn lên Gaara và cậu ta nháy mắt với cô, sau đó đôi mắt cậu ta lại lạnh lùng, và cậu ta nhìn một lượt hết tất cả mọi người trong nhà ăn, im lặng đến nổi cậu ta có thể nghe rõ tiếng một cậy tăm rơi xuống.

"Mấy người đang nhìn cái quái gì vậy?!" Gaara nói lớn, mọi người trong nhà ăn giật mình và bắt đầu ăn trở lại, tiếng ồn lại vang lên khắp căn phòng lớn.

"Cậu đang muốn gì thế tên… Sabaku no Gaara, đúng không?" Kiba nói lạnh lùng, mặt đỏ lên vì tức giận về việc cậu ta đối xử với Hinata như thế nào.

"Cho tôi hỏi tôi ngồi ở đây được không?" Gaara lạnh lùng trở lại, Hinata run mình, tự nhiên cảm thấy cả căn phòng đột ngột rất lạnh.

"T-Tất nhiên l-là đ-được" Hinata nói trước khi Kiba la lên cái gì đó không đáng.

Gaara ngồi giữa Ino và Hinata.

Cậu ta không mang theo khay đồ ăn, nhưng cậu ta lấy ra vài bọc bánh snack ở trong cặp ra.

Cậu ta bắt đầu ăn với bọn họ, im lặng diễn ra trong vài phút, cho đến khi…

"Anh bạn, anh nghĩ anh là ai thế hả?!" Kiba hét lên với Gaara, làm Ino và Hinata giật mình.

Shino cảm thấy tâm trạng Kiba thay đổi, cậu ta nhìn Kiba một lát, sau đó quay về cuốn sách đang đọc dở.

Shikamaru đang nằm ngủ, kể cả động đất cũng chưa chắc đánh thức được cậu ta.

"Tôi nghĩ cậu đã trả lời câu đó vài phút trước" Gaara nói trong tự mãn, nhìn lên, và cười khinh với Kiba, đôi mắt như muốn nói "tên đầu đất".

"Cậu đang nghĩ cái quái gì trong đầu cậu thế Gaara?" Kiba nói trong giận dữ đập tay mạnh xuống bàn.

" Và chuyện gì đang xảy ra giữa cậu và Hinata hả?"

Hinata ngước đầu lên nhìn Kiba, sốc vì Kiba biết được đã có chuyện gì đó xảy ra giữa cô và Gaara.

"K-Khôn-Không co-có gì xa-xảy ra ca-cả…" Hinata bị cắt ngang lời nói khi Gaara để tay cậu ta vòng qua vai Hinata một cách thoải mái, và dìu đầu Hinata dựa sát và ngực cậu ta, Hinata cảm thấy gò má của Gaara trên mái tóc của cô.

Gaara POV

"Ồ, thế cậu chưa biết à" Gaara nói giọng đùa cợt, và nhìn với vẻ đe dọa Kiba, chỉ làm cho mặt cậu ta càng ngày càng đỏ lên do tức giận.

Gaara cảm nhận được mặt của cô gái Hyuuga càng ngày càng nóng lên, nếu cậu ta nhìn xuống sẽ chứng kiến khuôn mặt đó đỏ bừng.

"Tôi sẽ đi Karaoke với mọi người, tôi với Hinata đã hẹn nhau" Gaara nói, mặt Kiba đỏ hết và miệng cậu ta mở ra ngạc nhiên, "Thật là vớ vẩn mà"

Gaara nói thêm vào chỉ để chọc tức cậu bạn Kiba, nhưng mặt cậu ta vẫn còn đóng bang trong trạng thái sốc nặng.

Gaara cười nham hiểm với Kiba, cậu bạn Shino đang đọc đọc sách cuối cùng cũng ngước lên nhìn tên đầu đỏ, Gaara không cười nữa, cậu ta không thể nào biết được Shino đang nghĩ gì.

"Chỉ cần cậu đưa cô ấy đến đó an toàn là được" Shino nói trong bình tĩnh, và quay lại đọc sách tiếp.

Gaara ngạc nhiên trong vài giây, sau đó nhanh chóng trở lại bình thường.

Cậu ta thấy cuối cùng cậu bạn Kiba đã trở về hiện tại sau khi bạn cậu ta bảo sẽ ổn nếu Gaara đón Hinata đi.

"Shino, cậu không-ý-tớ-là-nhì-nhìn-cậu-ta-kìa-Shino!" Kiba hét lớn vào tai Shino, Shino phát lờ cậu ta.

Kiba ngồi bệt xuống ghế và lườm Gaara.

"Đừng lo lắng quá" Gaara vịnh vai Hinata, làm cho Kiba nghiến răng, đầu Hinata vẫn dựa vào ngực Gaara "Tôi sẽ chăm sóc cô ấy tốt mà" sau đó Gaara hôn lên nguyệt thái dương của Hinata.

Gaara cảm thấy Hinata thư giãn đi

"Này Hinata-chan" Kiba gọi lớn, lo lắng nhìn Hinata sau đó quay lại lườm Gaara,"Giờ nhìn đi, coi cậu vừa làm gì kìa!?"

Gaara cuối cùng cũng nhìn lại cô gái Hyuuga, mắt cô ấy nhắm lại, và mặt không có tí cảm xúc nào cả.

'Định mệnh nó! Cô ta lại xỉu lần nữa' Gaara nói lớn trong đầu.

'*Cái đó là lỗi của ai hả thằng chó chết' Shukaku nói lớn trong đầu Gaara, làm cho mắt Gaara nhíu lại cố không thể hiện cơn đau ở đầu.

'*Nếu như chỉ hôn lên nguyệt thái dương mà… CÔ TA LẠI BỊ THẾ NÀY, thì không thể nào mà có thể qua "chuyện đó" được, trừ khi mày đồng ý quan hệ với người đã xỉu" Shukaku nhấn mạnh lần nữa. Mặc dù đó là cơ thể của Gaara và không phải của hắn để làm "điều xấu xa đó".

'Câm đi Shukaku tên tinh trùng khuyết tật' Gaara hét lên với Shukaku 'Sex là những gì mày nghĩ đến thôi à'

"Tốt hơn cậu nên nhanh chóng đưa cô ấy đến phòng y tế" Shino nói trong bình tĩnh, không buồn nhìn lên từ cuốn sách của cậu ấy.

"*Á đù….. cậu nghĩ như thế à?!" Shukaku nói trong giọng bắt chước một người thiểu năng trí tuệ.

Gaara cố không cười trước trò đùa của Shukaku về việc đọc sách của Shino.

Cậu ta dừng cười lại để nói với Shukaku rằng hắn nên im lặng.

'*Mình biết là cậu thích trò đùa của mình mà" Shukaku nói bằng giọng ngọt ngào của một cô gái.

Làm cho Gaara cảm thấy như cậu ta ăn quá nhiều Chocolate

"Tôi sẽ đưa cô ấy đi" một giọng nói trầm lắng phát lên sau lưng Gaara.

"Sasuke Uchiha, cảm ơn trời, vâng phiền cậu đấy!" Kiba nói, vui mừng vì sẽ không để tên đầu đỏ vì Hinata yêu quí của cậu bên cạnh nhau một mình.

Thay vào đó cô ấy sẽ ở cùng người cùng tầng lớp với cô (Aka bảng xếp hạng những người giàu nhất thế giới)

Gaara quay ra sau, đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo so đo với đôi mắt đen láy lạnh lùng.

"Đây là…"

"Tên giàu có, ngạo mạn, đáng chết…yay!" Shukaku nói móc nhiệt tình, nói tất cả những suy nghĩ mà Gaara định nói.

Gaara nắm chặt Hinata đang bất tỉnh trong vòng tay cậu ta.

"Không cần, mọi chuyện vẫn ổn" Gaara tỏ vẻ không quan tâm "Tôi sẽ đưa cô ấy đi"

Sau đó Gaara đứng lên, cô gái Hyuuga trong tay cậu ta, đối mặt với tên Uchiha ngạo mạn.

Cậu ta thấy Sasuke liếm môi của hắn, mắt tỏ vẻ cứng đầu trước khi nói đủ nhỏ cho mỗi Gaara nghe thấy.

"Tôi nghĩ 'Hinata'" Sasuke nhấn mạnh tên của cô ấy "Sẽ muốn cậu nghe lời Kiba… bạn cô ta… người luôn lo lắng cho cô ấy"

Sasuke nhìn vào mắt Gaara ra vẻ là người thắng cuộc, biết rằng hắn ta vừa đánh trúng điểm yếu của Gaara.

'*Mày sẽ không có điểm yếu nào hết thằng chó' Shukaku nói với Gaara.

"Tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ không có… Cái quái gì thế này" Sasuke nghĩ khó hiểu trước vật nặng đột ngột ở trên tay, cậu ta nhìn xuống đó là Hinata đang bất tỉnh trên tay cậu ta.

'Điểm yếu… là 'cô gái' này nhỉ?' Sasuke nghĩ trong giận dữ 'Chết tiệt mình có điểm yếu!?'

"Được rồi, muốn sao cũng được" cậu ta nhìn tên Uchiha, rồi thẩy Hinata lên tay Uchiha.

Tên Uchiha cười khinh, sau đó ngoắc lưng bỏ đi đầy kiêu hãnh.

'"Tại sao lại phải để tâm đến cô ta Shukaku nhỉ" Gaara nói.

'*Đúng rồi đấy, Sabaku no Gaara +điểmyếucáiconkhỉ nhỉ?' Shukaku cười đầy tự hào.

"Đúng rồi…" Gaara nói, nhưng không thể dừng lại cảm giác như mất cái gì đó, khi cậu ta nhìn thấy tên Uchiha ung dung bước đi với cô gái Hyuuga ngây thơ có đôi mắt tím mơ màng.

'*Này đừng gợi lại chuyện đó nữa!' Shukaku nói đe dọa.

'Tao không có nhìn gì hết' Gaara nhìn ra chỗ khác, vứt bỏ cảm giác như mất cái gì đó.

Chuông reo, Gaara lấy cặp và bọc bánh snack mà cậu ta đã ăn được phân nữa, sau đó đi đến lớp tiếp theo… vẫn cái cảm giác có cái gì đó rất quan trọng bị lấy đi, bụng cậu ta cảm thấy khó chịu, nhưng cậu t lờ nó đi nhanh chóng.

END POV

"Gaara cậu đúng là tên ngốc" Shino nói nhỏ chỉ đủ cậu ta nghe.

Mặt cậu ta chẳng thể hiện tí cảm xúc nào, cậu ta nhìn tên đầu đỏ đi ra khỏi nhà ăn, trên mặt thoáng khó xử.

Shino lắc đầu, thất vọng vì tên đầu đỏ chả hiểu tại sao hắn lại khó xử khi để tên Uchiha đưa Hinata đi.

"Tên ngốc, cậu nên nhanh chóng hiểu thông việc đó sớm hoặc là cậu sẽ để mất thứ quan trọng của cậu" Shino cầm cuốn sách của cậu ta, đi ra khỏi nhà ăn và cười vì Sabaku no Gaara đã hối hận vì sự ngu ngốc của cậu ta và cảm thấy khó xử về cảm giác với Hinata.

Shino thở dài.

"Tôi chỉ mong là cậu nên động não về việc tại sao cậu lại khó xử"

Shino nói thầm sau đó lại lắc đầu lần nữa

"Bởi vì tôi biết Sasuke luôn muốn Hinata thích cậu ta, kể từ năm lớp 7 rồi"

Shino dừng suy nghĩ lại chốc lát "Và cậu ta đã đi trước một bước làm Hinata thích cậu ta, bằng cách theo chân Hinata"

Ghi chú: Danh sách những bài hát sắp tới trong đợt Karaoke

Kiba:Killer in me-Smashing pumpkins

Shino:Blow Job-Blink 182

Hinata:1)Fighter-Christina Aguilera

2)Listen to your Heart

Sasuke:1)Thunder-Boys Like Girls

2)Im to Sexy

Gaara:1)I love your Existence-Goot

2)Itoshii Hito-Miyavi

Ino:1)Dontcha- Pussy cat dolls

Shikamaru:Rip out the Wings of a butterfly-HIM

Mình sẽ cố tìm bản dịch những bài này, nếu không có thì mình sẽ để bản gốc, nghĩ sao?


	10. Chapter 10 Vanilla và khói

Chap 10: Vanilla và khói

"Shukaku"

"Hãy nghĩ cho bản thân họ"

Hinata tỉnh dậy trên chiếc giường bệnh quen thuộc, mà cô đã ở vài ngày trước đó.

'Tch… không phải lại nữa chứ Hinata' cô nghĩ thầm không chấp nhận được việc này.

Cô nhớ lại tên đầu đỏ đã ở đó khi cô xỉu, thật ra thì cậu ta đã làm cho cô xỉu.

Cô đỏ bừng mặt và quay đầu lại, mong là gặp tên đầu đỏ lần nữa.

"Chào Hinata-chan"

"Á!" Hinata la lên sau đó té xuống giường.

Hinata không hề mong chờ là sẽ gặp một đôi mắt màu đen láy, của tên Sasuke nổi tiếng khắp trường.

Cô vẫn đang ngồi trên sàn bằng đầu gối vẫn chưa nghe có tiếng bước chân bước lại gần phía cô.

Hinata nhìn vào bàn tay đang chìa ra trước mặt cô, cô ngước mặt lên nhìn thẳng vào bãi biển vào buổi đêm, đôi mắt nhíu lại cố không cười.

Hinata đỏ mặt khi nhận ra rằng cậu ta đưa tay ra để giúp cô đứng lên, và cảm ơn cậu ta vì đã không cười cô.

"C-Cảm ơn" Hinata lắp bắp nói với tên Uchiha, cô đang đứng trước cậu ta, cô cao đến vai cậu ta.

"Không có chi đâu Hinata-chan" Tên Uchiha trả lời.

Hinata run cả người khi nghe cậu ta nói tên cô, giọng nói cậu ta quyến rũ khi tên Uchiha nói tên cô. Hinata đỏ mặt khi nghĩ đến chuyện này, và cảm thấy khó chịu khi cậu ta làm vậy.

Cả hai người đều im lặng một lúc, và Hinata cảm thấy khó xử vì bầu không khí không căng thẳng như cô nghĩ, thay vào đó nó rất dễ chịu.

Hinata ngước lên định nói gì đó, và gặp đôi mắt đen của cậu ta, những từ cô định nói kẹt lại ở miệng.

Hinata cảm thấy mặt đỏ bừng khi nhìn vào đôi mắt đen đó, cảm thấy như cô ở trong môt căn phòng tối "không mặc tí gì" (no cmt nhỏ tác giả viết sao thì tui dịch z :v ), mọi thứ gần bên cô trở nên kỳ bí.

Cô cảm giác như bị "xâm phạm", việc nhìn vào đôi mắt đó có cảm giác như tên Sasuke biết tất cả mọi điều về cô, biết từng centimet, đôi mắt ánh lên vẻ nguy hiểm, và Hinata không muốn nhìn chỗ khác, căn phòng cô đang ngồi như đang tan chảy, cho đến khi chỉ còn cậu ta và cô, bao quanh trong bóng tối.

"Hinata-chan" Sasuke Uchiha nói lên phá tan bầu không khí im lặng.

Hinata cuối cùng quay ra khỏi đôi mắt đen đó và há miệng ngạc nhiên, tay của Sasuke đang ở trên vai cô.

"Nãy giờ cậu không hề thở kìa đồ ngốc" Sasuke nói, giọng lo lắng.

Hinata nhanh chóng ôm bụng hít một hơi, cảm giác như cô sắp chết đuối, Sasuke vẫn đang để tay lên vai cô khi cô hít một hơi dài.

Khi Hinata trở lại thở bình thường, Sasuke hỏi" Cậu ổn chứ? Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?"

Hinata ngước lên nhìn, và cảm giác như đôi mắt đó như có thể làm cho cô xỉu vì lo lắng, mặt Sasuke khá gần cô, cô có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở của cậu ta, đôi tay vẫn còn trên vai, đôi lông mài khẽ nhíu lại.

Bây giờ Hinata có thể nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu ta, đôi mắt đầy lo lắng, rất gần rất gần.

'Mình nên nói gì đây "Đôi mắt của cậu thật mê hoặc Sasuke, đôi mắt đó lấy đi cả hơi thở của mình" Mình không nên nói vậy, nghĩ cái khác đi Hinata, nhanh lên'

Hinata nhìn xuống tay mình rồi bắt đầu chạm hai ngón tay vào nhau, cố tìm cái gì đó để nói, Sasuke nói trước cô.

"Sao cũng được, chỉ là đừng làm như thế nữa" Sasuke nói trong giận dữ, cuối cùng buông vai Hinata ra, và bước đi tạo lại khoảng cách cho hai người.

'Cái đó… có phải là…. Sự lo lắng… từ tên Uchiha… cho mình..h-hả?' Hinata nghĩ thầm cảm thấy khó tin.

Và như Sasuke đã đọc được ý nghĩ của cô, cậu ta nói :" Ai biết được Ino và Kiba sẽ làm gì mình nếu như cậu bị xe cứu thương đưa đi chỉ vì xỉu do lo lắng"

'ahh… thì ra là vậy'

"Ưm-ừm thì…ừ…c-cảm ơn c-cậu l-lần nư-nữa Sas-Sasuke-kun" Hinata nói lắp bắp rồi quay lại bỏ đi (chạy).

"Hinata-chan đợi đã!" Sasuke nói lớn.

Hinata quay lại lo lắng nhìn vào phòng bệnh.

"Ummm" Sasuke nói, đưa tay gãi phía sau đầu chân đá trên sàn nhà.

Hinata cố không cười, cậu ta nhìn thật là giống Naruto.

"Cậu và Sabaku no Gaara đang hẹn hò?" Sasuke nói nhanh, hai má cậu ta ửng đỏ lên.

Hinata ngạc nhiên trước cảnh trước mặt và câu hỏi, và Sasuke đang đỏ mặt, TÊN UCHIHA.

'Hài hước thật, cậu ta trông thật là… dễ thương' Hinata dập đi suy nghĩ đó.

"T-Tất nh-nhiên là k-không… t-tớ chỉ m-mời c-cậu ấy đ-đi karaoke ch-chung thôi" Hinata dừng lại vài giây để nhớ lại cô ấy vừa nói gì, và cảm thấy đau vì nói điều đó lớn " T-Tớ ngh-nghĩ c-cậu ấy n-nói vậy ch-chỉ để ch-chọc tức Kiba-kun"

Hinata thấy mắt Sasuke sáng lên.

'Eh? Gì thế này?'

"Thế cậu sẽ không phiền nếu tớ đưa cậu đi Karaoke chứ" Sasuke Uchiha nói trong khi mặt vẫn đang đỏ nhưng với giọng tự tin.

"Hả?" Hinata nói trong giọng khó tin, hai đầu gối yếu dần rồi ngồi bệt xuống, sau đó nhanh chóng đứng lên trước khi tên Uchiha kịp đến để đỡ cô dậy.

"Uhh…Ừm… t-tớ… cũng được" Hinata nói giọng không chắc chắn, trả lời Sasuke.

'Ôi không' Hinata nghĩ thầm 'Mình Mình…vừa…làm gì thế?'

"Thế là được rồi 'Hinata-chan', Tớ sẽ đón cậu lúc… gần 7 giờ nha" Sasuke nói, cố gắng tỏ ra giọng quyến rũ khi nói tên cô.

"H-Hai" Hinata nói trong ngạc nhiên rồi nhớ cách cô thường làm đầu tiên, cúi mình xuống "Ha-Hai Sasuke-kun"

Sau đó Hinata quay đi trước khi thấy mặt Sasuke (đầy vui vẻ)

"Ồ, còn điều này nữa Hinata" Sasuke nói, Hinata quay đầu lại nhìn tên Uchiha, hắn không cách cô bao xa, rất gần như hắn muốn hôn cô.

"Hãy gọi mình là Sasuke" cậu ta tiến lại gần và thì thầm vào tay cô, Hinata run người nhẹ trước câu nói đó, mắt nhắm lại, mặt cô gần cổ của cậu ta, cậu ta có mùi như khói và Vanilla (vani á)

'Buồn cười thật… mình chưa bao giờ nghĩ vanilla có mùi thật…nam tính"

Hinata mở mắt ra và thấy mình ở một mình trước hành lang.

'Có thật là…?'

Nhưng mùi khói và Vani nói lên rằng điều đó có thật.

Gaara POV

'*Sau tao có cảm giác như mất cái phần thưởng gì đó nhỉ' Shukaku hỏi Gaara khi họ đã học xong tiết ba, Gaara trượt ván đi cố gắng trốn thoát khỏi thứ cậu ta sợ nhất…

'Hinata Hyuuga'

Gaara nghĩ nhanh chóng… và trượt ván nhanh hơn, nơi khu nhà tù mà bọn họ gọi là trường học, biến mất khỏi tầm mắt.


	11. Chapter 11 Buổi tối đêm Karaoke

Chap 11: Buổi tối đêm Karaoke

"Shukaku"

"Hãy nghĩ cho bản thân họ"

'Mình không thể tin là mình lại dính vào tình trạng khó xử như thế này' Cô gái Hyuuga nghĩ thầm, cô ngồi ở phía sau xe Limo.

Hôm nay là thứ Bảy lúc 5:45PM.

"Chúng ta sẽ đi đâu tiểu thư Hyuuga" người tài xế tên Pierre hỏi lịch sự.

Hinata nhìn xuống tấm bản đồ chỉ dẫn đường mà cô tìm được trên tủ ở trường cô:

'Gửi Hyuuga,

Cô có thể đón tôi ở nhà tôi vì cô đã mời tôi, 6:00 ổn đúng không? Đây là bản đồ tôi vẽ cho cô.'

Sau đó là vài chữ vội vàng ghi tên đường, và vài nét vẽ nguệch ngoạc một căn nhà với một mũi tên chỉ vào.

"Tôi sống ở đây"

Đối với một người con trai mà Hinata không biết rõ, cô phải thừa nhận là cậu ta viết chữ rất đẹp, cô không nghĩ sẽ có chuyện này, cô cũng không nghĩ là tấm bản đồ sẽ ở trên tủ của cô khi cô trở lại từ phòng y tế.

Cô đỏ mặt khi nhớ lại cảnh tượng đó.

'Tại sao mình dính dô đống rắc rối như thế này…?' Hinata nghĩ thầm lần thứ 50 trong đêm đó.

Cô mất một thời gian để mọi chuyện trở nên suôn sẻ khi có hai cuộc hẹn một lúc.

"Chú Pierre r-rẽ ở đây ạ" Hinata ít khi nói lắp bắp khi nói chuyện với Pierre, đối với cô Pierre như một người chú.

Cả hai đều im lặng khi xe đang chạy, Hinata nói với người tài xế nên đi đường nào.

"Chúng ta đến nơi rồi tiểu thư Hyuuga"

Hinata nhìn qua cửa sổ và thấy một căn hộ, và thấy Gaara đang đứng trước cửa.

Gaara chắc chắn đã biết đó là Hinata khi cậu ta bước lại chiếc xe, đôi chân dài thoắt ẩn hiện lên trong ánh đèn cam vàng trên vỉa hè trong màn đêm tối.

Cậu ta mặc màu đen như thường ngày, cậu ta mặc cái quần đen có họa tiết đầu lâu, một trong số đó có chữ "Fuck you", cậu ta mặt một áo khoác trùm đầu, với dòng chữ trắng ghi ở bên trái "Punk Rock Revenge", cái túi có đinh dính vào, cô không nhìn thấy liệu có viết gì ở phía sau cái áo hay không, cái áo khoác được kéo phân nữa lộ ra một cái áo sơ mi màu đỏ có chữ "Cruel fate". Và cuối cùng một đôi giày Boot đen cao với nhiều lỗ.

'Nguy hiểm' Hinata nghĩ thầm, sau đó cảm thấy thú vị vì cậu ta đang đến rằng.

Gaara mở cửa và ngồi kế Hinata, tiếng sột sạt vang lên trong xe mùi của Gaara, nó có mùi như quế.

'Mình nghĩ không biết liệu có phải cậu ta dùng Cologne'

"Cô đến trễ" Gaara nói.

Hinata nhìn đồng hồ của cô, con số hiện lên 6:02PM

'Chỉ có hai phút thôi!' Hinata hét lên trong đầu.

"H-Hai… l-lỗi của t-tôi"

Hinata cảm thấy xe bắt đầu di chuyển về phía trước, và lái về phía sau và xuống con đường.

"Xe đẹp đấy" Gaara nói rồi nhìn quanh chiếc xe Limo, tìm được chai rượu sâm-panh.

"C-Cái đó c-của cha m-mình" Hinata thì thầm.

"Oh…" Gaara đặt nó về chỗ cũ trước khi cậu ta mở nó.

'Ít nhất cô ta cũng hành động ngắn gọn… mình nghĩ vậy'

Gaara và Hinata tiếp tục ngồi trong chiếc xe đang chạy trong im lặng vài phút.

"Thế chúng ta đang đi đến đâu nhỉ?" Gaara nói phá tan bầu không khí im ắng.

Hinata nhìn qua Gaara trước câu hỏi đột ngột của cậu ta, bắt gặp đôi mắt xanh màu ngọc lục bảo, trái tim cô đạp nhanh hơn một nhịp.

"Tr-trở lại nh-nhà của m-mình" Hinata nói lắp bắp.

Gaara ngồi ngẵm nghĩ câu trả lời một hồi, đôi lông mày nhăn lại.

"Tôi tưởng chúng ta đi đến quán Karaoke chứ?" Gaara nói trong giọng khó hiểu

"Đ-đúng ra là vậy" Hinata nói lại một lần nữa chắc chắn cho Gaara hiểu "S-Sẽ c-có người đ-đón chúng ta đ-đến đó…"

Gaara gật đầu sau đó quay ra nhìn cửa sổ, trông có vẻ tin cô gái Hyuuga.

Hinata cảm thấy căng thẳng ra, hoàn toàn mệt mỏi khi có thể tránh được cậu ta hỏi ai sẽ là người đón cô và Gaara.

Gaara POV

'*Con nhỏ này nghĩ nó là ai thế nhỉ? Kéo chúng ta đi vòng vòng như chó con, tao tưởng nó đưa chúng ta lại quán Karaoke cơ chứ, giờ thì đứa khác lại đón chúng ta, chúng ta tốt nhất không nên bị con nhỏ lắm điều này chơi đùa.'

'Thôi đi Shukaku, cô ta được cái quái gì nếu như dám giỡn mặt với chúng ta hả, trả lời tao đi tên não bã đậu.'

'*Tao chỉ nói thế thôi, thằng khốn, nếu con nhỏ này dám chơi đùa với chúng ta'

'Tao không thèm quan tâm đến chuyện đó lâu rồi Shukaku, tao chắc chắn con nhỏ này không có làm chuyện gì với băng của nó đâu'

'*Sao cũng được thằng chó chết, mày yêu người ta mà chính mày cũng không chịu nhận nữa, thằng nhát gan óc không có chất xám.'

'Câm đi Shukaku!'

'*Chúng ta đã nói gì trước đó nhỉ hmmm… nói gì thế tên nhóc của ta, đừng tin vào ai cả!'

'Bản thân tao… TAO TỰ BIẾT LO' Gaara đang dần dần nhức đầu do cãi lộn với Shukaku.

'*Làm gì mà giận thế, mày bị HIV à, chỉ là tao lo cho lỗ đ*t mày thôi mà' (* cái này prank T cũng có lý do là do ngôn ngữ)

'Sao cũng được Shukaku… giờ mày xéo để cho tao yên dùm… chỉ đêm này, chỉ đêm nay thôi'

Shukaku ngạc nhiên khi Gaara yêu cầu hắn như thế, không phải đòi hỏi, mà là cầu xin.

Đầu Gaara im lặng trong một hồi.

'*Được rồi , tên chó, mày nên cảm ơn tao đấy, và đừng có làm mấy trò tàm xàm đấy'

Shukaku nói câu cuối, Gaara cảm thấy rằng Shukaku đã đi.

'Tên Shukaku chết tiệt' Gaara nghĩ thầm

Nhưng Gaara có điều quan trọng hơn phải lo hơn là Shukaku, như là việc cậu ta cảm thấy thoải mái với cô gái Hyuuga, và như có hàng ngàn con bướm bay trong bụng cậu ta vậy.

'Mày không có hàng ngàn con bướm trong bụng chỉ vì cô ta' Gaara nói với bản thân cậu ta, nhưng dường như không tin lắm vào câu nói này.

'Chỉ là… mày sẽ đi đến nhà của một người lắm tiền, sau đó được đón đi bởi một người khác trời biết nó là ai…' Gaara nghĩ một hồi.

Cậu ta mở miệng trước câu nói của cậu ta, định hỏi cô gái Hyuuga ai sẽ là người đón bọn họ nhưng mà…

"Chúng ta đến nơi rồi, Tiểu thư Hyuuga và ngài Sabaku" tên tài xế chết tiệt ở hàng ghế trước nói cứng đờ.

"C-cảm ơn chú P-Pierre" Hinata nói lắp bắp.

Gaara thấy Hinata mở cửa rồi đi ra, Gaara đi theo sau.

Họ đứng trước một sân nhà lớn với một đài phun nước ở chính giữa, nhưng phía sau sân nhà là một biệt thự màu trắng to lớn, cao ba tầng và mỗi tầng có sáu phòng, Gaara ước tính bởi số cửa sỗ của mỗi phòng.

"C-cậu thích n-nó không?" Hinata hỏi, đứng xa cậu ta vài bước.

"Ai lại không chứ" Gaara trả lời, vẫn đang nhìn căn nhà, cậu ta nhìn lại cô gái Hyuuga, làm cho cô ấy đỏ mặt.

Sau đó Gaara chọc Hinata.

"Ồ, cô đang nói căn nhà đấy à…" Gaara thấy mặt Hinata càng thêm đỏ, "Ừm, nhìn cũng được"

Hinata và Gaara bước đi vài bước.

"Ghét trở thành người phải lau hết mấy cái cửa sổ đó" Gaara nói.

Hinata cười thành tiếng

'Đẹp thật' Gaara nghĩ thầm với bản thân, đây là lần đầu tiên cậu ta nghe cô ấy cười.

'Mình mừng là Shukaku không có ở đây để nghe cái này' Gaara nói với bản thân

Họ đứng trước một cánh cửa đôi màu gỗ sồi đỏ, Hinata gõ cửa, Gaara ghi nhớ điều đó vào ý nghĩ của cậu ta.

Một người hầu ra mở cửa.

"Tiểu thư Hyuuga, người đã về" cô người hầu nói, sau đó quay qua nhìn Gaara "Cha cô nói ngài sẽ về nhà trễ vào hôm nay"

Gaara thấy vai Hinata dịu xuống, không rõ cô ta buồn hay cảm thấy thoải mái.

Hinata lắp bắp nói cảm ơn với cô người hầu sau đó bước vào tòa biệt thự, Gaara đi theo sau cô.

Cửa chính mở ra một phòng lớn, cuối góc là một cầu thang hình xoắn óc bằng đá cẩm thạch.

Một vài ghế sofa bằng da ở phía bên phải cậu ta, trước một T.V màn hình lớn, và phía bên phải là một hành lang dẫn dài vào.

"C-Cậu c-có th-thể ng-ngồi đó nếu được, tớ-tớ c-cần ph-phải ch-chuẩn bị" Hinata nói lắp bắp, và đỏ mặt.

Gaara cười khi cô ta lắp bắp.

'Cô ta càng nói lắp bắp khi ở gần mình…wtf'

Gaara giận dữ trả lời " Sao cũng được đừng làm lâu quá"

Cậu ta thấy Hinata giật mình sau đó cảm thấy tệ khi chạm đến nỗi đau của cô ta.

"H-Hai" Cô trả lời và cuối người xuống, khi mặt cô ngước lên có hơi đỏ ở má.

Gaara nhìn Hinata chạy lên cầu thang

Gaara đi qua và ngồi lên ghế bằng da

"Ừm thoải mái thật"

Gaara để chân trên chiếc bàn cà phê thủy tinh trước mặt cậu ta, ngả người về sau và thở dài…

Cậu ta ngồi trong phòng, một tiếng động làm cậu ta để ý, nhìn lên đồng hồ báo hiệu đã 7:00.

Im lặng diễn ra trong vài phút, sau đó cậu ta nghe tiếng chuông cửa reo lên.

END POV

"Chết tiệt đến giờ rồi sao?" Hinata nói với bản thân khi cô nghe tiếng chuông cửa reo lên bài "Chúa cứu nữ hoàng"

Hinata nhìn lại ảnh mình phản chiếu trong gương lần nữa, sau đó mở cửa rồi chạy xuống cầu thang lần nữa, chạy nhanh đến cửa trước khi cô người hầu tới mở. Cô mở cửa ra.

"Chào Hinata-chan" Sasuke nói giong trầm, Hinata nhìn cậu ta, cậu ta mặc một cái áo mang chữ "DEAD", quần jean cắt kiểu và một đôi boot đen.

"Cậu mặc đẹp đấy"

"Cậu chuẩn bị đi chưa?" Sasuke nói.

Hinata thấy mắt Sasuke tối dần đi.

"Ý cậu là các cậu chuẩn bị đi chưa?" Hinata nghe một giọng nói trầm phía sau cô

Sau đó cảm thấy một vòng tay ấm áp quàng lên vai cô, và đẩy cô vào một bờ ngực rộng ấm áp

"Tất nhiên rồi…" Sasuke nói ảm đạm, bảo vệ lòng tự trọng của Hinata, "Limo của mình đậu ở chỗ quay đầu xe"

Gaara kéo Hinata theo cậu ta, sau đó nhận ra cậu ta giữ cô quá chặt nên thả lỏng vai cô ra, và đi đến chiếc xe Limo của tên Uchiha.

Hinata đỏ mặt khi nhận ra là cô rất thích ở gần với Gaara, gần như cả hai như một mảnh ghép rất hợp với nhau.

'Thật là vớ vẩn đó Hinata, đừng có xàm nữa, làm gì có những thứ như thế' Hinata nói với bản thân và đỏ mặt khi nghĩ vậy

Họ ngồi vào chiếc Limo, Hinata ngồi ở giữa, tay Gaara thả vai cô ra một lúc để cô ngồi vào chỗ, sau đó để tay cậu ta lại vai cô và Sasuke ngồi đối diện với Hinata.

Họ ngồi trong xe im lặng một lúc

"Xe đẹp đấy" Hinata nghe Gaara nói. Đầu cậu ta khi họ ngồi xuống, đang ở trên đầu cô, cô cảm thấy cằm cậu ta ở chạm vào tóc cô, điều đó nghĩa là cậu ta đang nhìn Sasuke.

"Cảm ơn" Cô nghe tên Uchiha nói.

Hinata nghịch với ngón tay của cô khi xe còn đang chạy

'Mình có thể cắt không khí căng thẳng này với một con dao, nhưng tại sao mình chả thấy căng thằng tí nào, ý mình là Gaara làm điều này chỉ để Sasuke nói lại với Kiba điều gì đó không diễn ra giữa mình và Gaara đang thật sự xảy ra…' Hinata cảm thấy trống trải khi nghĩ Gaara chỉ dùng cô như một món đồ chơi, cố gắng vùng ra khỏi cậu ta, cậu chỉ nắm chặt cô lại, sau đó hôn lên đầu cô. Hinata mừng là cô không xỉu.

"Đừng quậy nữa nào, em yêu" Hinata nghe Gaara nói lớn.

Hinata đỏ mặt

'Đêm nay sẽ rất dài đây'

Sasuke POV

'Tên chết tiệt dám làm thế với Hinata, mình ước là mình biết hắn sẽ ở đây để đem theo vài cây súng Arsenic'

Sasuke nhìn tên đầu đỏ hôn lên đầu Hinata

'Tại sao thằng chó đó…'

"Đừng quậy nữa nào, em yêu" tên đầu đỏ khốn nạn đó nói.

Sasuke nhìn ra cửa sổ cảm thấy kinh tởm.

Sau đó nghĩ lại những gì mà Hinata đang mặc, làm dịu đi cơn giận của cậu ta

Cô đang mặt một chiếc áo khoác hồng có hai cái tai thỏ, với một chiếc váy dài tới nữa đầu gối, mang một đôi tất mùa đông màu hồng và đôi giày màu đen, và cái kẹp tóc hình con thỏ trên tóc cô.

'Ngây thơ và đáng yêu'

End POV

Gaara POV

'Thì ra là tên Uchiha có cảm giác với cô gái Hinata bé nhỏ này nhể… Đêm nay sẽ rất vui đây'

"Chúng ta đến nơi rồi cậu chủ Uchiha" người tài xế nói.

Gaara bước ra khỏi xe nắm tay Hinata và kéo cô ra khỏi chiếc xe nhẹ nhàng, sau đó lại quàng tay cậu ta lên vai cô lần nữa.

Gaara, Sasuke và Hinata đứng trước một bảng biệu màu hồng hiện lên chữ.

"KARAOKE"

"Sẽ vui đây"

Gaara nói khi nghe giọng một cô gái quen thuộc hét to lên.

"HINATA-HUN"!


	12. Chapter 12 Đêm Karaoke phần 1

Disclaimer: Bản dịch thuộc về Alana Olivia Russhel (Trang Thị Tuyết Linh), report xin ghi nguồn :3

Chap 12: Đêm Karaoke phần 1  
.

Hinata, Sasuke và Gaara đứng trước quầy karaoke, trong lúc đó Ino ôm thật chặt Hinata khiến cho Hinata nhém ngẹt thở, và cô gái mái tóc đuôi gà màu vàng óng ánh cứ hét bên tai cô gái tóc tím nhạt, HINATA-CHAN! Nhiều lần.

.  
Trước khi Gaara hay Sasuke có cơ hội để gỡ Hinata ra khỏi cô gái tóc vàng, thì cô đã kéo Hinata tội nghiệp vào bên trong.

.

Cô gái tóc vàng óng ánh lẫm nhẫm cái gì đó về việc nếu để hai tên mỹ nam nứng tình kia lại gần Hina-hun của cô ấy, thì bước qua xác cô ấy trước cái đã

Sau đó tên đầu đỏ lườm tên Uchiha mắt đen

.

Họ nhìn nhau say đắm như đang yêu =.=" được rồi, có lẽ không phải vậy

.

-"Ồ thế là cậu thích cô bé Hinata-chan bé nhỏ của tôi à hmm?"- Tên Uchiha lên tiếng

.

Hắn nói trong một giọng điệu như là nói chuyện tán ngẫu với một người bạn, nhưng mắt hắn thì thể hiện điều khác.

.

"Có thể nói vậy" tên đầu đỏ nói một cách dửng dưng, mắt cậu ánh lên nét đùa khuẩy.

.

Thách thức tên tóc đen lên tiếng chống đối lại, nhưng hắn không nói gì cả mà tự bật cười, hắn cuối đầu xuống, tiếng cười của hắn càng to lên đầy vẻ khinh bỉ, khi hắn ngước đầu lên nhìn Gaara, đôi mắt hắn dường như đỏ rực trong bong đêm, đầy vẻ ranh đua trong đó mà Gaara không hiểu được.

.

Tiếng cười của Sasuke từ từ nhỏ đi dần rồi tắt lịm, ánh mắt đen của hắn trở lại vẻ lạnh lùng băng giá, miệng nhếch mép lạnh nhạt

.

"Mày nghĩ là tao cần phải đấu với mày à tên đần độn?" cuối cùng Sasuke lên tiếng cất đứt khoảng im lặng

.

Gaara gầm gừ như một chú mèo hoang sắp bị xâm phạm lãnh thổ, Kiba có thể rất ngạc nhiên và thích thú về việc này.

.

"Nhưng mày thích nó thằng biến thái cuồng ăn băng vệ sinh," Gaara la lên lớn tiếng

.

Sasuke nhăn mũi đầy khinh bỉ như muốn phun ra những lời tàn nhẫn nhất để trù dập Gaara, nhưng sau đó ánh mắt hắn ánh lên cái vẻ nhìn như là Gaara vô hình, như là hắn chỉ nhìn cái gì đó bên cạnh Gaara mà thôi, hoặc là hắn đang nhìn phía sau cậu ta, sau đó hắn lẩm bẩm cái gì đó mà Gaara gần như không nghe được, "Đúng vậy, đúng là tao có thích".

.

Gaara quay ra sau để nhìn thử Sasuke đang nhìn chằm chằm cái gì, sau đó quay lại nhìn Sasuke, bẻ từng ngón tay đầy vẻ hăm doạ trước mặt hắn ta "Ê, thằng kia, tao ở trước mặt mày, ở đây nè thằng chó!" Gaara nói trong khi đang bẻ ngón tay.

.

Sasuke bừng tỉnh lại, ánh mắt nhíu lại, nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt Gaara.

.

Gaara không dễ bị hù doạ, nhưng cậu biết điều đó khi cậu đặt chân nhẹ lên bật thang cùng với Sasuke nên cậu ta bước qua một bên để tạo tí khoảng cách giữa hai người.

.

"Sao cũng được, tôi nghĩ chúng ta sẽ đợi coi ai có được Hinata-chan." Sasuke nói, cười giả dối

.

'_Không phải là tao luôn muốn có được con nhỏ đó, đúng không Shaku- Oh phải rồi… hmm nghe cũng hay đấy chứ, mình thích thấy tên ngạo mạn đó khi hăn thua mình'_

_._

Gaara cười ranh mãnh " Được rồi Sasuke, chơi luôn"

.

Hinata POV

.

"Nè Hina-hun, sao cậu lại đi cùng với hai tên mỹ nam *(Bishonen- tiếng nhật) lẽo đẽo theo sau cậu vậy hmm nói tớ biết đi mà!" Ino nũng nịu lớn tiếng

.

"Cậu đừng k-kéo tớ n-nữa được không vậy" Hianata nói, khúc cuối cô không hề lắp bắp vì cô đang nhìn Ino đầy bối rồi khi Ino cứ lôi cô xềnh xệch khắp nơi

.

"Ấy, xin lỗi cậu nhe Hinata-chan"

.

Ino nói rồi thả tay Hinata ra. Ino đang cười mỉm với Hinata.

.

"Rồi chuyện đó đó, như thế nào dạ!" Ino nói giọng đùa nghịch. Sau đó bật cười làm cho Hinata giật mình, đột nhiên Ino chú ý gì đó sau lưng Hinata, mặt Ino chợt biến sắc trở nên khó coi và lộ rõ vẻ lo lắng.

.

"Ừmmm nè Hinata, đi vệ sinh chung với tớ cái được không?" Ino nói cười mỉm với Hinata nhưng mắt lại lo lắng nhìn sau lưng Hinata.

.

"Cậu-Cậu đa-đang nhìn gì vậy?" Hinata hỏi, trước khi Ino kịp thời ngăn cản lại. Hinata đã quay lại và chứng kiến cảnh trước mắt.

.

Naruto đang ngồi nói chuyện và tán tỉnh một cô gái tóc hồng mà Hinata phải thừa nhận là, cô ta rất đẹp, nhưng một cách ghê tởm, cô gái đó mặc cái váy quá ngắn, và trang điểm quá đậm như con nhỏ đó tự đập vào mặt nó một cái bánh kem vậy, và cô ta hào hứng đáp lại lời tán tỉnh của Naruto, cô ta đang vuốt ve đùi của tên tóc vàng và cười lớn về một chuyện gì đó Naruto vừa nói xong.

.

"Cá-Cái gì…" Hinata lắp bắp không thành lời, không thể tin được, mặt cô trắng bệch, đôi mắt đầy ứng những giọt lệ sắp tuôn ra.  
.

Đột nhiên cô cảm thấy cái gì đó ấm áp và nặng vòng qua giữ chặt tay cô ấy

.

"Đừng bận tâm đến hắn Hinata-chan", Gaara cất lên những lời đầy cám dỗ, miệng kề sát tai thì thầm những lời đường mật, hơi thở nóng phà lên vành tay, làm cho cảm xúc của cô rộn rang, "Quên hắn đi, hắn không để ý đến cô, mà lại để ý đến một con đĩ gái gọi như thế thì hắn ta cũng xứng đáng với nó đấy" Hinata cảm thấy thoải mái lạ kỳ, mặc dù tên đầu đỏ vừa nói những lời dung tục khó nghe.

.

Cậu ta vòng tay quanh than Hinata, Hinata ôm lại.

.

"Đúng rồi đấy" Cậu ta nói, nhìn Hinata rồi cười ngọt ngào.

.

Hinata bật cười hạnh phúc thành tiếng.

.

" Được rồi, được rồi hai má, thể hiện vậy là đủ rồi!" Ino nói rồi đẩy cả hai ra

.

Ino kéo Hinata đi đến chỗ ngồi của họ gần sân khấu và cho cô ấy ngồi giữa Kiba và Ino

.

Hinata không biết rằng Gaara liếm đầu ngón tay rồi giơ lên cao ý nói "1 điểm cho Gaara

Hết POV

.

Gaara và Sasuke bực bội vì Ino và Kiba, rõ ràng là hai bọn họ không cam tâm khi không thể ngồi kế người họ thích. Shino, Ino và Kiba cười nhăn răng tỏ vẻ ngây thơ vô số tội

.

Sasuke ngồi bên cạnh Shino, và Gaara ngồi bên phải và ngồi bên cạnh Ino.

.

Một người nào đó mà bọn họ không biết, một tên ở trong độ tuổi tầm 20 đang làm mọi người có cảm giác ác cảm với ông vua nhạc POP Micheal Jackson quá cố với bài trình diễn Thriller. Khi tên đó hát xong, và đám bạn của hắn vỗ tay hoan nghênh rầm rộ, thì mọi người ngưng bịt lỗ tai họ.

.

Đột nhiên con nhỏ tóc hồng lúc nãy, người dẫn chương trình đi đến bàn của họ, "Nè mấy chàng trai" nhỏ đó nói giọng ngọt như đường đặc quánh, dựa vào bàn và ưỡn cái màn hình phẳng Sony của nhỏ ra, "Bài hát tiếp theo là dành cho mấy anh đó nha" nhỏ đó nháy mắt đầy khêu gợi, sau đó bước đi mất.

.

Gaara và Sasuke nhìn nhau, sau đó cả hai cùng nhăn mũi khinh bỉ, họ cùng nhau một điều hiện rõ trong ánh mắt họ "con gái gọi". Con nhỏ đứng trên sân khấu rồi chọn bài hát cho riêng nó: "Pussycat Doll – Beep Mọi người trong phòng dường như đề bịt hết tai họ lại.

.

Trừ Naruto ra, cậu dường như bị mê hoặc với giọng hát đó.

.

Gaara và Sasuke đều có chung một suy nghĩ: Chết quách luôn mẹ nó cho rồi.

.

Sau đó , khi nhỏ đó ca xong, nó nhìn Sasuke và Gaara, nháy mắt làm duyên.

.

"Nó có nghe giọng vịt đực của nó hát ra sao không vậy trời?" Ino cố tình nói lớn.

.

Kiba bật cười "Theo tớ nghĩ thì Hinata nên lên đó hát cho chúng ta nghe, để mấy giai điệu kinh khủng này biến mất khỏi đầu mới được" Kiba đẩy Hinata ra khỏi ghế.

.

Hinata đứng trên sân khấu, đỏ hết cả mặt, cô ấy chọn bài hát – Hãy lắng nghe con time em

.

Listen to your heart – DHT (lời này mình dịch ai report ghi nguồn luôn dùm nha – Trang Thị Tuyết Linh)

Tôi biết rằng có điều gì đó trong nụ cười gượng gạo của em

Có chút gì mơ hồ trong ánh mắt em

Em xây dựng một tình yêu cho riêng em rồi khi tình yêu đó rạng nứt

Mảnh thiên đường nhỏ trong em chợt trở nên tăm tối

.

Hãy nghe theo con tim của em, lắng nghe tiếng anh ta gọi em!

Em chỉ cần làm thế thôi, lắng nghe theo trái timem, không cần làm gì khác.

Tôi không rõ em sẽ đi đâu, không biết tại sao.

Nhưng chỉ cần em lắng nghe con tim mình trước khi nói lời chia tay với người đó

.

Đôi khi em tự hỏi rằng có phải đấu tranh là điều cao quý

Những khoảng khắc quý giá rồi cũng cuốn theo thuỷ triều

Trôi dạt ra biển khơi mênh mông để rồi thành hư vô

Tình cảm nơi em chỉ là giấc mơ của riêng em ấp ủ

.

Hãy nghe theo con tim của em, lắng nghe tiếng anh ta gọi em!

Em chỉ cần làm thế thôi, lắng nghe theo trái timem, không cần làm gì khác.

Tôi không rõ em sẽ đi đâu, không biết tại sao.

Nhưng chỉ cần em lắng nghe con tim mình trước khi nói lời chia tay với người đó

.

Một tiếng nói cất lên, mà ai cũng muốn được nghe thấy

Dù rằng thật mơ hồ nhưng em không thể nói ra bằng ngôn từ,

Không thể thấy được hương vị của điều diệu kỳ kia

Mà chỉ có thể cảm nhận được khi tình yêu bao la như một cơn gió

.

Hãy nghe theo con tim của em, lắng nghe tiếng anh ta gọi em!

Em chỉ cần làm thế thôi, lắng nghe theo trái timem, không cần làm gì khác.

Tôi không rõ em sẽ đi đâu, không biết tại sao.

Nhưng chỉ cần em lắng nghe con tim mình trước khi nói lời chia tay với người đó

.

Hãy lắng nghe con tim của chính em…

.

Tôi không biết được rồi em sẽ đi đến nơi đâu và vì sao

Nhưng hãy lắng nghe con tim em trước khi em cất lời nói vĩnh biệt.

.

Hinata trở về chỗ ngồi và ngồi giữa Kiba và Ino, mặt cô đỏ hết trước ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của và đần cả ra của Sasuke và Gaara.

.

"Tớ-tớ h-h-hát d-dở đến thế s-sao?" Hinata nói lắp bắp thẹn thùng nhìn xuống chân cô

.

Cả Gaara và Sasuke bừng tỉnh lại và cuối cùng nói trong giọng điệu không thể tin được "Cái đó là cái gì thế Hinata?" Bọn họ nói to như mất chứng cuồng loạn, cả hai không thể tin được.

.

"Sao chứ, hai người nghĩ hai người có thể hát hay hơn à?" Shino nói, mặt vô cảm xúc.

.

"Có thể không hay bằng Hinata, nhưng chắc chắn là hay hơn tên đầu đỏ này" Sasuke cố ý nói.

.

"Thằng bóng thích la liếm chim đó vừa nói cái gì chứ?" Gaara gầm gừ. Hinata ngồi cười bật thành tiếng

.

Hết chap 12


	13. Chapter 13 Đêm Karaoke Phần 2

Disclaimer: Bản dịch thuộc về Alana Olivia Russhel (Trang Thị Tuyết Linh), report xin mấy bạn nhớ ghi nguồn dùm mình, các bạn có thể lien lạc mình bằng facebook nếu muốn report Owo Thân ạ.

Chap 13 Đêm Karaoke phần 2

.

Sasuke, cuối cùng cũng có cơ hội bước lên trên sân khấu, sau khi có ý định (chưa kịp làm) giết chết Gaara.

Cậu ta đang đứng trên sân khấu và Ino đang nhìn cậu ta, rồi thở dài, Hinata để ý Ino không phải là cô gái duy nhất trong quán Karaoke thở dài.

.

Hinata nhún vai và ngước lên sân khấu coi màn trình diễn.

.

Cả quán Karaoke trở nên im ắng khi Sasuke chọn bài hát.

.

Hinata không biết rằng Sasuke có khả năng tác động khiến mọi người im lặng nếu cậu ta muốn.

.

Một giai điệu kỳ lạ vang lên rồi Sasuke bất đầu hát.."Anh đây sẹc xi (sexy) gái theo đầy"

.

Hinata nhìn mọi người ở bàn cô, Kiba đang ôm bụng ngồi cười lộn ruột, và cô ấy có thể nhận ra rằng Shino đang cố không run người bần bật mặt đỏ hết cả ra, cố gắng nhịn cười đến mức nội thương. Nhưng Ino thì không làm vậy, sau đó cô hướng mắt lên nhìn con nhỏ tóc hồng, dường như nhỏ sững sờ nhìn Sasuke như muốn rớt cả hai con mắt ra ngoài

.

Để thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người, Sasuke đưa tay vuốt ve những đường cong, và gửi những nụ hôn gió đến tất cả các cô gái phía dưới sân khấu. Hinata lắc đầu chịu thua. "Vẫn là cái chiêu cũ rich đó, thế mà gái vẫn mê mụi theo hắn ta đầy ra, đúng là Sasuke" Cô nghĩ trong đầu và cô không hề hay biết rằng Gaara đang quan sát cô.

.

Gaara POV  
.

Vậy là Hinata bé nhỏ đây không thích tên "Ê mấy bé anh đây biết rằng anh sexy nhá" hmm, kệ vậy, mình sẽ dành bài hát tiếp theo dành riêng cho nhỏ, để cho thằng mặt dày đó bớt ảo tưởng chút" Gaara cười thầm.

.

"C-cậu đ-đang c-cươi-cười cái g-gì vậy Gaa-Gaara-san?"Hinata lắp bắp với Gaara. "Không có gì cả đâu, chỉ là cái mặt dễ thương của cô khi ghét tên Uchiha ra mặt ấy mà" Gaara nói rồi cốc nhẹ đầu Hinata cười mỉm với cô. Cậu thấy mặt cô gái Hyuuga đỏ dần lên, bàn tay cậu để trên đầu, cảm nhận được mái tóc mềm mại của cô. "Đáng yêu thật đấy" Gaara tự nói trong lòng.

.

Cậu đột nhiên cảm thấy một bàn tay mạnh mẽ nắm lấy cổ tay cậu và hất ra khỏi đầu cô tiểu thư tộc Hyuuga. Cậu nhìn lên bàn tay rắn chắc giữ chặt cổ tay mình, đôi mắt đen tối đầy hăm dọa, và sát khí của sự căm ghét lan dần ra xung quanh, tên công tử tộc Uchiha, hắn nhìn xuống Gaara không gì ngoài sự thù hằn. "Tôi không nghĩ là Hinata-chan thích bị chạm vào người đâu Sabaku no Gaara" Giọng của tên Uchiha điển trai đầy thâm độc, thẳng nhắm vào Gaara, nhưng lại làm cho Ino, Kiba, Shino ớn lạnh và rùng mình vì sợ.

.

Hinata len lén nhìn mặt của Sasuke sau đó vội cuối đầu xuống, rùng mình, nhận ra rằng đó không cùng một khuôn mặt mà cô đã thấy trước đó trên sân khấu, thay vào đó là tăm tối, thù hằn, và căm ghét dành cho Gaara.

.

Gaara cuối đầu xuống và bật cười, kéo tay ra khỏi vòng nắm của Sasuke. Cậu đứng lên, cao bằng với tên Uchiha, Sát khí đầy căm ghét vẫn còn hiện rõ xung quanh tên Uchiha.

.

Gaara không nhận ra gần có ai đó lại vừa hát trên sân khấu, người đó chính là Ino, với bài hát "Pussycat Dolls – Don't cha" Dầu cho Ino rời đi để hát cho mọi người vui lên, mọi ngơpif vẫn dồn mọi chú ý vào cuộc cãi vã ngay trước mắt của hai mỹ nam. "Ủa thế à, tuy là cậu nói thế, nhưng mà tôi có thấy Hinata-chan khó chịu đâu ta" Gaara nói, miệng cười hiền từ, thổi bay đi hết sát khí như mùi nước hoa rẻ tiền nồng nặc. Sát khí tức thì biến mất thay vào đó là một hào quang chói sáng quanh người cậu.

.

Cậu mở mắt ra đã nhắm lại trước đó bởi một nụ cười thân thiện. Liếc mắt đầy chiến thắng nhìn Sasuke, Sasuke "hmmph" tỏ vẻ không phục, sao đó thản nhiên ngây thơ ngồi phịch vào chỗ của Ino, ngay bên cạnh Hinata. Sasuke nhìn qua Gaara và cười nham nhở, Gaara đủ thông minh để đọc được những lời của Sasuke. "Tao lấy được chỗ ngồi còn mày thì không" Gaara giận run bần bật cả người. "Con đĩ…" Gaara đang định phụt ra chửi lớn thì "NÈ GAARA-KUN" Gaara cảm thấy có cái gì đó mềm đánh vào lưng cậu. Cậu nhìn qua và thấy một đôi mắt xanh biển và mái tóc vàng óng ánh.

"Cậu có định hát cho Hina-hun một bài không hả, tớ hát xong rồi, còn Sasuke sao cậu lại ngồi chỗ đó hả."

Gaara gỡ tay cô gái tóc vàng ra khỏi người và cười với Sasuke "Ý hay đấy Ino-chan" Gaara nhếch mày lên  
Sau đó Gaara cuối xuống nhìn Hinata và cười  
"Bài này là dành cho cô Hinata-chan"

End Gaara POV

Gaara đứng thẳng người chiếm mọi ưu thế trên sân khấu, đôi chân dài phủ bóng xuống mặt sàn, mái tóc màu huyết đỏ giờ được nhuộm trong ánh đèn vàng, làm cho tóc cậu nhìn như một ngọn lửa sống.  
Hinata không kìm lại được khẽ thở dài, Sau đó mặt ửng đỏ lên khi thấy Sasuke nhìn cô với vẻ mặt đăm chiêu. Cô chuyển mắt từ ánh nhìn chăm chú của Sasuke sang Gaara, và khẽ ngạc nhiên khi thấy đôi mắt màu Azure ngắm nhìn cô từ trên sân khấu. Cô nhìn thấy Gaara chợt mỉm cười, ngọt ngào đến bất ngờ, cậu mở miệng cất lên tiếng hát, Hinata bấy giờ mới nhận ra cậu ta đã chọn xong bài hát, Anh Thích Sự Tồn Tại Của Em trình bày bởi GOOT, cô chưa từng nghe bài hát này nhưng khi cậu ta cất tiếng ca, những ngôn từ làm cô lạc lõng giữa cõi mộng, với một giọng hát tuyệt hảo  
.

Bài hát I love your existence (anh yêu sự tồn tại của em) Goot- translated by Alana Olivia Russhel :))) ~  
Hoàn mĩ được hiểu rằng là khi trái tim em đập từng nhịp cạnh anh, và thời gian dừng lại cho đôi ta.  
Tay anh lướt trên mái tóc của em, và tay em đặt trên ngực anh.  
Những giây phút cạnh em là khoảng thời gian tuyệt nhất cuộc đời của anh

Đôi ta cùng nhau băng qua con đường kia vì một lý do  
Những tinh tú trên bầu trời cao đứng thẳng hàng trong những mùa đặc biệt  
Nó thể hiện rõ ràng với anh là cho đến cuối cùng  
Không thể tách rời

Anh yêu sự tồn tại của em  
Và anh muốn có em nhiều hơn X2

Bài hát của em được hát, bởi giọng trong veo của chính em  
Giác quan anh loạn lên, bởi vì không có cách nào để trốn tránh  
Anh hít thở mùi hương của em, và Anh nhìn thấy qua đôi mắt đó của em  
Em là một thiên thần đẹp hoàn mĩ ngụy trang trong lớp vỏ con người trần tục.

Đôi ta cùng nhau băng qua con đường kia vì một lý do  
Những tinh tú trên bầu trời cao đứng thẳng hàng trong những mùa đặc biệt  
Nó thể hiện rõ ràng với anh là cho đến cuối cùng  
Không thể tách rời

Anh yêu sự tồn tại của em  
Và anh muốn có em nhiều hơn X2

Do đó hãy đứng yên cho anh hôn em  
Em làm cho anh cảm thấy thoải mái và xóa đi những nỗi buồn trong anh X4

Anh yêu sự tồn tại của em  
Và anh muốn có em nhiều hơn

(Do đó hãy đứng yên cho anh hôn em  
Em làm cho anh cảm thấy thoải mái và xóa đi những nỗi buồn trong anh  
Anh yêu sự tồn tại của em  
Và anh muốn có em nhiều hơn X3)

.  
Hinata không nhận ra gần cô đã nín thở xuyên suốt cả bài hát, hoàn toàn mơ muội vì Gaara  
"Ôi trời ạ… Hát đỉnh thế còn gì!"Ino nói, ngất ngây, Hinata nhìn qua Ino và bật cười với cô bạn thân luôn dính chặt với nhau.  
Gaara nhân cơ hội Hinata nhìn hướng khác để liếm đầu ngón tay và giơ lên không trung.  
Sasuke nhìn xuống cười nhạt  
"Hắn nên biết rõ hắn đang làm gì". Sasuke tự thì thầm  
Hinata nghe Sasuke nói gì đó  
"C-Cậu v-vừa nói g-gì vậy S-Sas-Sasuke-kun." Hinat lắp bắp với Sasuke  
Sasuke ngước đầu lên, sự lạnh lùng biến tan trong mắt cậu ta, thay vào đó nhìn Hinata đầy ấm áp  
Cậu ta đưa tay vào lọn tóc của cô và nghịch với nó trên tay  
"Không có gì đâu cô bé… đừng để ý đến anh nhiều quá" Sasuke nói ngọt ngào, ngắm nhìn Hinata làm cho cô đỏ mặt  
Một bàn tay nắm lấy cổ tay Sasuke  
"Ấy, Ấy, Ấy, tôi tưởng chúng ta đồng ý chuyện không được chạm vào cô công chúa nhỉ" Gaara nhìn xuống Sasuke đầy hăm dọa, mặc dù dùng giọng nói trêu đùa.  
"Biết rồi, Gaara-san" Sasuke nói, rút tay ra khỏi vòng nắm của Gaara, và đặt tay xuống đùi cậu ta, Sasuke không buồn nhìn đến Gaara.  
"Thế cậu không định hát gì đó để bằng tôi à, thằng ăn bám bố mẹ?" Gaara nói  
Sasuke nhăn mũi thể hiện vẻ kinh tởm, nhưng đôi mắt lại đầy thách thức lần nữa  
"À cũng được đấy chứ" Sasuke nói lại lịch sự, nhanh chóng phai mờ. Cậu ta đứng lên và đảy nó ra, nhường ghế lại cho Gaara.  
Gaara bực dọc thất vọng vì thái độ lịch thiệp của hắn ta, nhưng vẫn cầm ghế.  
"Hắn đã hát một lần rồi, dở chết vậy, chúng ta có cần nghe lại nữa không?" Gaara nói vẻ khinh khường, ngồi dựa vào ghế  
"Đúng vậy nhưng do cậu ta chưa hát hết mình… đúng không" Shino nói, Gaara nhìn cậu. Mặt Shino khẽ động đậy ý nói lên rừng nếu cổ áo cậu ta không quá cao che hết cả khuôn mặt thì ắt hẳn cậu ta đang cười mỉm.  
"Ừa tại cậu chưa biết thôi Sabaku no Gaara, Sasuke đã học đàn guitar nhiều năm lắm rồi đấy" Kiba nói móc.  
Gaara giả vờ ngạc nhiên, và nhìn lên sân khấu nơi Sasuke đang đứng đầy trang nhã, cậu ta tự nhiên lấy một cây đàn trên sân khấu, gần như là để sẵn rồi.  
Hinata cảm thấy hứng thú vô cùng, làm như cô không biết rằng cậu ta đã học đàn từ trước.

"Có lẽ cậu ta sẽ hát bài gì đó hay lắm" Hinata nghĩ thầm "ptttt làm như có vậy, thằng ăn hại ăn bám cha mẹ"  
Đáng buồn suy nghĩ của cô bị cắt đoạn, khi đôi mắt đen hướng về phía cô  
Mắt cô nhức nhói như muốn sắp trào nước mắt ra, ánh mặt buồn bã sâu xăm của tên Uchiha phải làm cho Hinata nhìn qua chỗ khác, cổ họng cô khô rát rang ép nước mắt trở vào khi cô tranh thủ cuối đầu xuống, sau đó bị cám dỗ lại nơi sân khấu bởi tiếng guitar nhẹ nhàng khẽ vọng lên, Sasuke đánh đàn từ nhịp dứt khoát với ngón tay thon thả đầy quý phái.

Boys like girls – Thunder (tiếng sấm)

Ngày hôm nay trên con đường đầy gió thổi  
Và anh phải đi vào một con đường mà anh không hề muốn đi,  
Hôm nay, trong nhớp mắt  
Anh đang bám vào một thứ gì đó và anh không hiểu dược tại sao anh phải cố gắng

Anh cố đọc từng dòng chữ  
Anh cố nhìn vào mắt em  
Anh muốn một lời giải thích đơn giản, cho những gì anh đang cảm nhận  
Anh phải tìm lối thoát  
Có thể có một con đường như thế quanh đây

Giọng của em là bản nhạc nền cho mùa hè trong anh  
Em có biết rằng em đặc biệt so với mọi người ?  
Em sẽ luôn là tiếng sét ái tình của anh, và anh nói  
Mắt em là màu sắc tươi sáng nhất  
Anh không muốn yêu bất cứ ai nữa  
Em sẽ luôn là tiếng sét ái tình của anh  
Vậy nên mưa lên đi nào  
Và mang theo tiếng sét mạnh mẽ

Hôm nay trên con đường đầy gió  
Hãy nói cho anh biết nên bắt đầu từ đâu và nói anh nghe điều gì đó mà anh không biết  
Hôm nay, anh là chính mình  
Anh không thể cử động được để nhấc điện thoại lên, anh không biết nữa

Và giờ thì anh khát khao một ngọn cỏ dài  
Và đợi chờ một cơn gió nhẹ  
Anh cần phải bước ra ngoài, chỉ để xem rằng anh còn thở được nữa không  
Anh phải tìm một lối ra  
Có thể có một con đường như thế quanh đây

Giọng của em là bản nhạc nền cho mùa hè trong anh  
Em có biết rằng em đặc biệt so với mọi người ?  
Em sẽ luôn là tiếng sét ái tình của anh, và anh nói  
Mắt em là màu sắc tươi sáng nhất  
Anh không muốn yêu bất cứ ai nữa  
Em sẽ luôn là tiếng sét ái tình của anh  
Vậy nên mưa lên đi nào  
Và mang theo tiếng sét mạnh mẽ

Và anh đang đi trên dây  
Anh học được điều này lâu rồi  
Anh nghĩ anh sẽ làm được thôi nếu em cho anh thời gian  
Bắn trúng anh một tia sét tình ái  
Hãy để anh cảm nhận em trong mạch máu  
Anh sẽ cho em biết nỗi đau mà anh cảm nhận  
.

Gaara POV  
Gaara không hẳn ngạc nhiên khi thấy Hinata há miệng ngạc nhiên và mặt hơi ửng đỏ. Gaara nhìn lên và bắt gặp ánh mắt của Sasuke, Sasuke giơ ngón tay lên không trung, Hinata vẫn còn đang quá đắm chìm để nhận ra.  
"Hmmm… Thằng cứt đó đuổi kịp mình rồi" Gaara nghĩ thầm  
Gaara quay lại khi nghe tiếng một đứa con gái ngất ngây đến xỉu ra giữa bài hát.  
"Cậu có nghe không Hina-hun, tớ là bản nhạc mùa hè của cậu ấy đấy" Ino nói rồi hạnh phúc ngã phịch xuống ghế  
Gaara nhìn qua thấy Hinata đang cười, khoảng khắc đó làm cho Hinata mê mệt đến mức quên hết về cuộc thi đấu và đắm chìm trong vẻ hạnh phúc của cô, cảm nhận được chắc chắn cô đang rất hạnh phúc.  
"Mình bị cái quái gì thế này" Gaara tự hỏi rồi đỏ mặt. "Cái gì…" Cậu nghĩ khi chạm tay lên khuôn mặt ấm đỏ hồng của cậu.  
"Tôi-tôi đi ra ngoài đây tí…" Cậu đột nhiên nói lớn, nhanh chóng bật dậy loạng choạng, đâm vào tên Uchiha khi đi thẳng tới phòng vệ sinh với khuôn mặt hồng.  
End POV  
"Chuyện gì thế nhỉ" Hinata nghĩ thầm, sau khi dừng cười. Không hề hay biết rằng Sasuke và tất cả mọi người ở bàn ngoài trừ Ino điều có chung một câu hỏi như thế. Chỉ có Shino là biết trò "phòng vệ sinh", và cậu ta khẽ lắc đầu, hài long.  
"Có lẽ cậu ta đang bắt đầu hiểu được…" Shino nghĩ.


	14. Chapter 14 Đêm Karaoke Kết Thúc

Disclaimer: Bản dịch thuộc về Alana Olivia Russhel (Trang Thị Tuyết Linh), report xin mấy bạn nhớ ghi nguồn dùm mình, các bạn có thể lien lạc mình bằng facebook nếu muốn report Owo Thân ạ.  
._  
Chap 14: Đêm Karaoke kết thúc_

"_Mình đang bị cái quái gì thế này" _Gaara giận giữ nói với bản thân.

Cậu ngồi trên bồn rửa mặt ở quán Karaoke. Cậu ta khẽ gầm lên và tát nước lạnh vào mặt. Cậu nhìn bản thân trong gương.

"Thôi nào, mày đang làm gì thế này thằng chó" Cậu nói lớn, giọng vang lên khắp phòng vệ sinh Karaoke có bức tường màu đen, "giờ thì trở lại và phải thắng thằng khốn Uchiha đó mới được"

"***Đúng rồi, này Jiz, Mày làm được hết mà"** Shukaku cổ vũ, đầy thành ý.

"_SHUKAKU, Mày làm gì ở đây, mày hứa rồi mà!" _Gaara giận giữ, hai lông mày "không tồn tại" của cậu nhíu lại, khuôn mặt điển trai trong gương đột nhiên trở nên méo xẹo .

"***Ừa ừa ừa, biết mày nói con mẹ gì rồi, nhưng tao không thể cứ ngồi đó nhìn mày làm hết mọi chuyện một mình được," **Shukaku cất lên giọng trầm lắng giải thích, **"*Mày dịu dàng tí được không?"**

Gaara nhướng mày, cười khinh bỉ.  
"_Ồ sao tao phải làm thế nhỉ, Gaara nghĩa là không bao giờ và tao nghĩa là không bao giờ đó, tất cả mọi thứ trừ dịu dàng ra."_

Gaara nghe một tiếng cười vang ầm ầm trong đầu cậu, cậu phải giữ thân bằng bằng cách vịnh tay vào bể rửa mặt, tay kia vịnh đầu, sợ rằng ai đó sẽ đi vào và chắc chắn sẽ hỏi cậu có sao không

"***Thế có phiền mày giải thích cho tao biết mày vừa làm cái đéo gì ở ngoải hả, thằng khoái xúc xích?" **Shukaku hét trong đầu cậu.

Gaara nhớ là cậu đã đỏ mặt vì Hinata, do khuôn mặt hạnh phúc của cô, và nó làm bụng và tim cậu rộn ràng như có hàng ngàn con bướm bay xung quanh

"_C-Cái đó là do nước uống mà thôi_". Gaara cố gắng xoa dịu Shukaku để hắn không la lên nữa, nhưng không biết rõ đó có phải là bản thân cậu đang cố xoa dịu bản thân mình hay là Shukaku.

"***Ừ phải rồi, thằng giòi bọ, mày nghĩ mày đang nói dối ai ở đây hả nói mau trước khi tao đá tét đít mày thằng thích la liếm cu"**

Gaara giận giữ với Shukaku và một cảm xúc riêng của cậu dâng trào lên mà cậu đang cố gắng để hiểu được nó là gì.

Shukaku cười vang lên giòn tan, nhưng sau đó thì thầm nhẹ nhàng với Gaara.

"***Mày thích nó thì thích cần ngại gì, mọi chuyện xong tít rồi, giờ đi ra đó ít lâu kiếm vài em về đụ thôi!"**

Gaara không đủ chắc nếu Shukaku cố tình nói vần… và cậu không thèm để ý vào lúc đó, cậu rất muốn quên mọi chuyện về cô công chúa Hyuuga, bây giờ ở ngoài quầy Karaoke, chắc chắn đang bị bị tên Uchiha đực rựa đó ve vãng.

"_Sao tao phải quan tâm chứ…"_Gaara tự hỏi bản thân"_Tại sao tao phải quan tâm nếu nó bị đứa khác cua?"_

Gaara đập tay lên bồn rửa mặt, không cảm thấy đau gì cả.

"***Bởi vì mày thích nó, rất rất nhiều…"** Shukaku nói, trước khi Gaara kịp nghĩ Shukaku đang an ủi cậu ta **"*Đó là lý do thích hợp để mày nên đi với nhiều gái càng nhiều càng tốt, nó sẽ làm mày quên nó, tao cũng sẽ quên nó luôn"**

Shukaku bật cười trước trò đùa hợm hĩnh của hắn, cũng chả giúp gì được Gaara cả.

"***Và quên phắn mẹ nó vụ cược đi…"**

"_Đúng rồi vụ cược, mình phải thắng thằng lợn lòi hợm hĩnh giàu có đó"_

Gaara cuộn tai thành nắm đấm

"_Dù nó có nghĩa là lại gần bọn con gái đi nữa mình, chắc chắn, sẽ không yêu nó đâu"_

Gaara tự nhủ bản thân, tim cậu nhói nhói vì vài lý do sau khi cậu nói ra.

"***Ừa, phải rồi, mày ghét nó mà, phải không ta"**. Shukaku nói châm biếng, cười bỡn cợt.

"_Sao mày còn ở đây nữa?" _Gaara hỏi giận dữ.

"***Ừa ừa, tao đi liền đây…, nghe mày ba láp về tình yêu hoài gớm thấy mẹ," **Shukaku thở dài "***Austalavista (tạm biệt – tiếng tây ban nha), nụ hôn vào đít mày."**

Sau đó hiện diện của Shukaku biến mất.

Gaara thở dài, đầu tựa và tường.

"_Tình cảm mình dành cho cô ấy là gì thế nhỉ?"_ Gaara tự hỏi bản thân, khi cậu nhìn vào ảnh phản chiếu của mình.

Cậu "hmmph" và đi ra phòng vệ sinh, cảm thấy khó xử nhiều hơn là trước khi cậu vào.

**END POV**

Hinata nhìn Shikamaru trên sân khấu, ca: "Con bướm lột xác (Rip out the wings of a butterfly) của HIM"

Khi cô cảm nhận có một ai đó ở phía sau nhưng trước khi cô kịp quay ra sau cô nghe một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên, " Tôi không bỏ lỡ bài hát nào của Hinata-chan bé nhỏ đúng không nhỉ?"

Đó là Gaara, và Hinata đỏ mặt, nghe Gaara nói tên cô ấy làm cô ấy có cảm giác rộn ràng ở bụng.

"Không cậu không bỏ lỡ gì cả, ngoại trừ tên Shikumaru trên đó nhìn như nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh" Ino nói, cười to.

Hinata nhìn qua Ino, Ino đang nhìn thẳng ra phía sau Hinata, Hinata biết rằng nếu cô quay đầu đi, cô sẽ bắt gặp hình hài thu hút của Gaara.

Cô quyết định rằng an toàn nhất là không nên quay lung tung, mặt cô vẫn còn hơi đỏ.

Gaara kiên trì đứng phía sau Hinata, mặc dù cô không thể thấy cậu nhưng cảm nhận được cậu, và thoang thoáng mùi hương của cậu, làm cho cô càng thêm ngại ngùng, dù thế cô cảm thấy hào hứng vì một vài lý do gì đó

"_Ấy_" cô ấy nghĩ thầm, mặc dù cô đang cố đuổi cảm giác hào hứng đi, cô có cảm giác rằng nó sẽ không đi mất khi Gaara cứ đứng sau lưng cô, sự hiện diện của cậu làm cho dây thần kinh của cô nhảy múa.

"_Cảm giác này là gì thế?"_ Hinata tự nghĩ, hai đôi lông mày nhíu lên đắn đo suy nghĩ, đôi mắt mây mơ của cô đầy khó xử.

"Mong đợi của dục vọng đấy." Một giọng nói trầm thì thầm sau tai của cô, và hơi ấm phà lên vành tai.

Hinata gần như té ra khỏi ghế, nhưng đôi bàn tay mạnh mẽ nắm chặt vai cô lại giữ cô thăng bằng,

Đôi tay của Gaara, giọng nói của Gaara, mùi hương của Gaara, tất cả cô có thể cảm nhận được, lắng nghe, và hít ngửi.

Cậu ta là điều duy nhất mà cô có trong đầu trong khoảng khắc đó

"Thôi nào cô công chúa bé nhỏ, những thứ liên quan tới dục vọng, và cảm giác của cô không phải là những thứ nên coi nhẹ đâu nha"

Gaara thì thầm vào tai cô, làm cho cô có cảm giác run run tê tê, và hơi thở cô loạn nhịp, hai má của cô đỏ hừng lên đến mức cô có thể cảm nhận những mạch máu trong cơ thể.

"_Cậu ấy làm gì với mình thế này"_ Hinata nghĩ thầm, hơi thở của cô vẫn còn hơi gấp gút với loạn nhịp, và đôi vai nơi mà đôi tay của Gaara đặt lên, như có những hàng sóng tỏa nhiệt bừng cháy rạo rực trên da cô, và cơ thể cậu ta rất gần với cô, và miệng của cậu kề bên tay cô, làm cho cô cảm giác gần như cô sẽ đắm chìm tới chết bởi nhiệt thể mà cậu truyền qua người cô. Hinata nhìn chung quanh bàn, Kiba, Shino, và Sasuke đã cùng nhau ra ngoài trò chuyện với Sasuke khi cậu ta hút điếu Sheroot, và Ino mải ngắm nhìn Shikumaru hát, Hinata không biết nên làm gì, miệng cô dường như không bật ra được tiếng nào, và mặt cô không gì ngoài vẻ hoảng loạng, Hinata rất muốn ôm trọn những cảm giác mà cô cảm nhận từ Gaara, nhưng cô không biết những cảm giác đó là gì, cô không muốn ôm trọn những thứ mà cô không hề biết rõ về nó.

Và trong khoảng khắc đó Gaara cắt đi dòng suy nghĩ của cô bằng cách cắn tai cô, không hẳn là cắn, mà là mút nhẹ lên, điều này làm cho cô có cảm giác lạ lẫm khó tả, chảy dọc cơ thể, và cô run nhẹ, nhưng không tỏ bất cứ hành động phản kháng nào.

"_C-Cảm giác này là gì đây?"_ Hinata muốn cậu ta động chạm vào cô rất nhiều, hôn cô, cắn xe cô quyết liệt, để cậu ta làm bất cứ việc gì cậu ta muốn với cô, đó là những gì cậu ta đã nói trước đó với cô, mong đợi của dục vọng.

Cô không thể nói rằng cô không thích nó, nhưng cô không thích cảm giác chỉ với một lời thì thầm hay một cái mút nhẹ, cô có thể cho cậu ta tất cả cô có.

"_Tại sao... cái gì thế này.." _trước khi Hinata kịp trả lời bản thân, cậu ta thì thầm

"Dục vọng, ham muốn chuyện tình dục, một cảm giác muốn được tôi đụng chạm cô đúng không Hinata-chan bé nhỏ" Gaara thì thầm đầy cám dỗ mê người,

"Nó đơn giản lắm Hinata-chan, cô muốn quan hệ, nhưng một cô gái ngây thơ như cô xứng đáng thứ tốt hơn là tình một đêm đấy." Gaara vẫn thì thầm, giọng đột nhiên trở nên nghiêm túc.

Điều này làm cho dây thần kinh của Hinata dịu xuống một tí nhờ đổi cách nói đột ngột của cậu.

"Cô cần được biết cách yêu trước khi cô có ý định làm tình với ai đó Hinata-chan, đặc biệt là cô, Hinata"

Lời cuối của Gaara dường như làm Hinata nghẹn thở, "_Gaara cũng có thể nói thế này được sao?" _Hinata quen với cách nói này của Sasuke hơn, Sasuke thường nói chuyện đầy ấm áp và cám dỗ thường xuyên hơn, mặc dù Gaara có hơi thô lỗ trong cách cậu ta nói.

Hinata nghe tiếng Gaara bật cười trước khi cậu hôn lên nguyệt thái dương của cô, và thả vai cô ra, cậu đi vòng qua chỗ ngồi kế bên cô và ngồi phịch xuống chỗ của "Sasuke"

Hơi thở của Hinata cuối cùng cũng quay lại, và trở lại bình thường lần nữa, cô có thể ngất đi nếu mà lời của Gaara nói ra không thông qua não cô, và giờ Gaara cũng không còn ở phía sau cô nữa, mặt cô trở lại trạng thái bình thường.

Hinata nhìn qua Gaara và tự hỏi nếu việc đó thật sự vừa xảy ra thật hay không, cậu nhìn lại cô, đôi mắt màu Azure nhìn say đắm cô làm cho cơ thể cô nhức nhối, và run lên, cô vội nhìn ra chỗ khác.

"_Ừa... nó vừa xả ra thật đấy"_

Bài hát của Shikamaru kết thúc và cậu ấy đi xuống, mặt nhìn nửa tỉnh nửa ngủ.

Ino khen ngợi cậu ấy cuồng nhiệt, Hinata bây giờ cũng hơi trở lại ở trạng thái bình thường, và điềm tĩnh hơn, Shikamaru có một giọng hát cũng hay nhưng hơi yếu, chắc có thể đó là vì cậu ấy luôn luôn mệt mỏi.

" Tơ-Tớ s-sẽ l-là ng-người hát tiếp th-theo I-Ino-chan" Hinata nói với Ino.

"_Mình phải thôi nghĩ về cậu ấy"_Hinata nói với bản thân, và khẽ đỏ mặt với khi hồi tưởng lại, Hinata luôn cảm thấy tốt hơn sau khi hát và sẽ dễ dàng hơn cho cô ấy ra kết luận cuối cùng.

"Vậy thì nhấc mông lên đi mau đi Hina-Hun!" Ino nói trìu mến.

Hinata gật đầu, và nghĩ rằng tốt nhất không nên nhìn Gaara nữa.

Cô bước lên trên sân khấu trước đó, cô bắt đầu hát, cô chọn bài 'Kháng cự (fighter) của Christina Auilera.'

Tiếng hát của Hinata vang lên, cô chú tâm hát, và suy nghĩ của cô chìm đắm trong bản nhạc.

Sau những điều mà anh khiến tôi phải trải qua  
Có lẽ anh nghĩ rằng tôi khinh miệt anh  
Nhưng đến cuối cùng phải nói lời cám ơn anh  
Bởi vì anh đã khiến tôi thêm mạnh mẽ

Khi mà tôi nghĩ rằng đã biết anh  
Cứ nghĩ rằng anh luôn thủy chung  
Tôi chắc sẽ chẳng thể tin được  
Biết hết những chuyện anh làm rồi, kết thúc đi thôi  
Vì tôi đã chịu quá đủ  
Anh vẫn đây, bên cạnh tôi đây  
Luôn là thế, hạ thấp mình cho những trò đùa  
Nhưng những trò đùa của anh luôn mang đến những điều tai hại

Vì anh đã bán mất đi tự trọng .. mmhmm

Sau tất cả những dối gian lọc lừa  
Anh dường như nghĩ rằng tôi oán hận nơi anh  
Nhưng, uh uh, oh không đâu, anh lầm rồi  
Vì đó chưa là tất cả những gì anh đã cố gắng  
Tôi sẽ học biết nhiều hơn để đủ sức vượt qua  
Vì thế mà phải nói lời cám ơn anh

Vì anh đã là tôi thêm mạnh mẽ

Khiến tôi làm việc thêm hăng say  
Điều đó khiến tôi thêm khôn ngoan hơn  
Vì thế mà cám ơn anh đã khiến cho tôi biết kháng cự lại  
Khiến tôi học biết được nhiều điều nhanh hơn  
Khiến cho tôi dày dạn hơn  
Khiến tôi lanh lẹ hơn  
Vì thế mà cám ơn anh đã làm cho tôi biết phản kháng

Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh

Không bao giờ, sẽ chẳng bao giờ thấy lại  
Với tất cả những trò đâm sau lưng của anh  
Cũng có thể anh sẽ nhận lại những điều đó  
MỘt điều hay mà tôi nhận ra trong trò đùa của anh  
Tôi nghe thấy, anh vẫn còn quanh quẩn nơi đây  
Đùa giỡn với những nạn nhân  
Nhưng không đâu, chẳng thể bắt đầu được  
Cảm tưởng như tôi đang là một người nhắc nhở

Sự khinh bỉ chính là phần mộ cho anh

Sau tất cả những phản kháng và dối trá  
Anh chắc sẽ tổn hại tới tôi nhưng chẳng thể thực hiện được nữa  
Uh, Chẳng thể nữa, oh no, kết thúc rồi  
Vì nó chẳng phải là tất cả những sự khổ sở anh làm trên tôi  
Dù chẳng biết đó là con đường như thế nào những chẳng hề thối lui  
Vì thế mà phải nói lời cám ơn anh

Vì anh đã là tôi thêm mạnh mẽ

Khiến tôi làm việc thêm hăng say  
Điều đó khiến tôi thêm khôn ngoan hơn  
Vì thế mà cám ơn anh đã khiến cho tôi biết kháng cự lại  
Khiến tôi học biết được nhiều điều nhanh hơn  
Khiến cho tôi trưởng thành hơn  
Khiến tôi lanh lẹ hơn  
Vì thế mà cám ơn anh đã làm cho tôi biết phản kháng

Làm sao đây có thể là người đàn ông mà tôi rất hiểu

Quả là một điều bất công đầy tàn nhẫn  
Liệu có một việc tốt nào ở anh  
Vờ như là chẳng thấy sự thật  
Anh cố tình giấu đi sự dối trá và chính con người anh  
Cuộc sống cứ trôi qua trong sự phủ nhận  
Nhưng cuối cùng rồi anh sẽ thấy  
Anh chẳng thể ngăn cản được tôi

Tôi kháng cự và chỉ tôi

Sẽ không ngừng lại  
Chẳng íơ gì để quay lại  
Tôi đã quá đủ rồi

Vì anh đã là tôi thêm mạnh mẽ  
Khiến tôi làm việc thêm hăng say  
Điều đó khiến tôi thêm khôn ngoan hơn  
Vì thế mà cám ơn anh đã khiến cho tôi biết kháng cự lại  
Khiến tôi học biết được nhiều điều nhanh hơn

Khiến cho tôi trưởng thành hơn  
Khiến tôi lanh lẹ hơn  
Vì thế mà cám ơn anh đã làm cho tôi biết phản kháng

Vì anh đã là tôi thêm mạnh mẽ  
Khiến tôi làm việc thêm hăng say  
Điều đó khiến tôi thêm khôn ngoan hơn  
Vì thế mà cám ơn anh đã khiến cho tôi biết kháng cự lại  
Khiến tôi học biết được nhiều điều nhanh hơn

Khiến cho tôi trưởng thành hơn  
Khiến tôi lanh lẹ hơn  
Vì thế mà cám ơn anh đã làm cho tôi biết phản kháng

**END POV**

"_Nhỏ nhìn đẹp thật đấy"_Gaara nghĩ thầm, mặc dù tí nữa Shukaku chắc chắn sẽ mắng nhiết cậu về việc đột ngột đổi cách nói chuyện khi cậu thì thầm cho Hinata nghe, và ngắm nhìn cô làm cho tim cậu đập mạnh, cậu không quan tâm nhiều vào lúc đó

Xung quanh dường như chỉ còn Hinata và bài hát tồn tại tất cả mọi thứ còn lại đều biến mất.

Nếu một ai đó hát bài hát này Hinata chắc chắn sẽ là lựa chọn cuối cùng, nhưng nếu một ai đó có thể hát với giọng trong veo chỉ với một chất giọng nhỏ nhắn, thì người đó chính là Hinata

"_Mày biết nhiều về nhỏ hơn là thế"_. Gaara nói với bản thân, xấu hổ do suy nghĩ dẫn tới cái khác, và cố rắng làm chúng phai đi trước khi Shukaku nhảy xen vào.

"Nhỏ tráng lệ thật." Một giọng nói trầm vang lên từ phía sau.

Gaara không cần quay lại cũng biết đó là Sasuke.

"Đợi khi đến lượt tao hát tiếp theo đi..." Gaara nói, miệng nhếch mép.

Sasuke ngồi ở ghế bên trái cạnh Gaara, dù biết rằng không nên ngồi ghế của Hinata

"Chúng ta rồi sẽ biết ai thắng vòng thứ nhất tối nay Uchiha". Gaara nói giọng nghiêm trang.

Không thèm nhìn qua Sasuke một lần, vẫn chăm chú nhìn Hinata.

"Hmmmp" là âm thanh duy nhất Sasuke phát ra.

Tất cả bọn họ đều hoan hô khi bài hát kết thúc, Kiba và Shino đã trở về chỗ cũ, và họ đang huýt sáo. Hinata cuối đầu chào trông rất dễ thương trước khi cô rời sân khấu, mặt hơi ửng đỏ.

Gaara chọn thời điểm này để vùng lên giành lại chiến thắng, bước vụt qua Hinata tiến thẳng về phía sân khấu, cậu nháy mắt với nhỏ, làm cho nhỏ nhém té khi đang đi xuống. Gaara bật cười trước sự ngây ngô của cô, tiếp tục đi tiếp

**END POV**

Hinata vẫn còn đỏ bừng mặt sau khi cô ngồi xuống.

Sasuke đang ngồi cạnh cô, nhưng Sasuke có vẻ hành xử phải chăng tối nay nên cô không để tâm lắm

"_Mình và cậu ta có thể làm bạn"_ Hinata nghĩ, sau đó bỏ qua một bên. Nếu cha cô mà biết rằng cô thân thiết với TÊN UCHIHA thì mộng hôn nhân tự do hạnh phúc trong tương lai của cô sẽ tan biến mất.

"_Nhưng có lẽ mình sẽ giữ nó thành bí mật được mà…"_

Suy nghĩ của cô bị gián đoạn bởi giọng hát của Gaara, trầm lắng, gần như là tiếng thì thầm của phím đàn piano vang vẳng nhẹ nhàng trong trẻo đem lại cảm giác ấm lòng

Cậu chọn bài "Gửi người dấu yêu (Itoshii Hito) của Miyavi" và Hita tự hỏi rằng không biết đó có phải là sự trùng hợp hay không khi cậu chọn bài hát cô yêu thích nhất, hay là do vì cô chưa bao giờ nghe một ai đó có giọng hát tuyệt hảo như thế này ngoại trừ Miyavi.

Người yêu dấu ơi  
Xin đừng khóc nhé, hãy cười cho anh xem  
Anh không nói rằng yêu em mà muốn thấy lệ rơi đâu?

Người yêu dấu ơi  
Không sao đâu, chẳng có gì là buồn chán hết, phải không?  
Thế đấy! Khi em buồn chán, anh cũng buồn chán mà

Người yêu dấu ơi  
Em không được mở đôi mắt đã khép  
Cứ thế...cứ thế...em đừng ngủ mà! (cười)

Người yêu dấu ơi, em đã quyết rằng  
"Sẽ vì anh mà sống"  
Chứ không phải  
"Sẽ vì anh mà chết"  
Và tất nhiên, anh sẽ theo em, dù trước đây, hay trước đó nữa

Nếu em còn yêu mình nhiều hơn nữa  
Thì anh chỉ cần một phần thừa của tình yêu đó mà thôi

Người yêu dấu ơi  
Giả như anh có tái sinh anh cũng sẽ hiện hữu như là anh đây  
Vì thế em cũng hãy hiện hữu là em như vậy nhé  
Và ta sẽ lại nói những lời giống nhau. Mãi mãi, mãi mãi

Người yêu dấu ơi  
Em hãy từ từ mở mắt ra xem nào. Lúc nào cũng vậy mà, đúng không em?

Vậy là đủ rồi.  
Vậy là đủ rồi.

Hinata ngồi hơi thở giữ lại trong lòng ngực, khi Gaara đi xuống sân khấu, tự dung cô có cảm giác rất muốn chạy lại xin chữ ký của cậu.

"Woa… ca hay thế mà giấu" Kiba nói.

Mặc dù Kiba chả ưa gì Gaara, Hinata không kịp dừng lại mà nghĩ rằng có khi Kiba đột ngột có tình cảm với Gaara mà không biết

"Tớ nhất định phải lên tớ muốn hát lắm rồi" Kiba nói và đứng dậy lên sân khấu để chọn bài hát.

"Chết chóc trong tôi của Smashing pumpkins"

"Cũng không quá dở tệ đấy Gaara, nếu nói với người chưa bao giờ học hát" Sasuke nói với Gaara

Giọng hắn nói như muốn đe dọa trận đấu tiếp tục

"Ờ tao biết sẵn rồi" Graara nhếch mép ranh mãnh "Đúng không Hinata nhỉ."

Hinata giật mình tỉnh giữa giấc mộng ban ngày "Ưm-Ừm… M-Mình th-thích Mi-Miyavi lắm"

Hinata đỏ mặt

"Trời ạ, cuồng luôn ấy thì có, mấy người chưa có thấy phòng nó đâu, posters muốn kín phòng luôn vậy đó, nhìn ghê muốn chết luôn vậy" Ino chọc Hinata "Dù thế tớ khá thích cái bức cởi trần của Miyavi đấy Hinata, hôm nào cho tớ một tấm đi nha"

Hinata càng đỏ mặt hơn, nhận ra gần Sasuke với Gaara đang nhìn cô

"Cởi trần… Hinata, có thật à?" Gaara nói trêu chọc. Càng làm cho mặt cô đỏ như trái cà chua

"Phải rồi đó, Hinata ngây thơ đây thích điện thoại cho mấy anh cảnh sát cởi trần lắm đó à" Ino nói với Gaara như đây là chuyện thường ở huyện "Đứa con gái nào mà chả thế chứ"

Họ nghe thấy bài hát kết thúc, và Kiba đi xuống.

"Thấy sao tụi bây?" Kiba hỏi, ưỡn ngực cao tự hào

"Thấy sao cái gì?" Mọi người hỏi lại

Không ai thèm để ý Kibatrong khi tất cả bọn họ đểu đang nói về vấn đề : Hinata thích ai

Kiba tru lên như chó, nhưng trước khi cậu ta kịp mở miệng để than vãn thì,

"Chúng ta nên đi thôi, gần 10 giờ rồi" Gaara nói

"Tơ-Tớ ng-nghĩ vậy" Hinata nói

"Ờ đi thôi" Sasuke nói

"Vậy được rồi, mọi người ngủ ngon thứ hai gặp lại nha, Hina-hun" Ino nói, Hinata nhìn qua Ino khi cô sắp đi về, và Ino làm ám hiệu "Gọi cho tớ" sau đó quay ra đi về với Kiba và Shikamaru.

Sasuke, Gaara và Hinata lấy áo khoác và đi ra đến cửa.

Hinata quay lại nhìn Shi no, "Sh-Shino-k-kun câu-cậu có muôn-muốn đi nhờ không?" Hinata nói

Sasuke và Gaara đã đi ra khỏi cửa

**End POV**

"Không cần lắm đâu Hinata-chan, cấu cứ về nhà trước đi." Shino nói và cười với Hinata, Hinata cười và chạy theo Sasuke với Gaara

"Mình chỉ muốn hát trước khi mình đi về" Shino nói trong đầu. "Tên Gaara đần đó… cậu ta rồi có biết cảm giác cậu ta dành cho Hinata-chan không trời?"

Cậu ta bước lên sân khấu và chọn bài "Thổi kèn (blow job) của Blink 182"

Sẽ thật tuyệt khi được thổi kèn

Sẽ rất tuyệt nếu được thổi kèn

Sẽ rất tuyệt nếu được thổi kèn

Sẽ rất tuyệt nếu được thổi kèn

.

Sẽ thật tuyệt khi được thổi kèn

Sẽ rất tuyệt nếu được thổi kèn

Sẽ rất tuyệt nếu được thổi kèn

Sẽ tuyệt hơn nếu được mẹ bạn thổi kèn.


	15. Chapter 15: Sinh vật nguy hiểm mang vẻ

Chap 15: Sinh vật nguy hiểm mang vẻ ngoài tráng lệ

''imi no nai kachi no nai mudana yume nante nai tte koto misete...''

Định nghĩa của những thứ không còn giá trị nữa, không còn những giấc mộng vô vị lần nào nữa, hãy nói cho tôi nghe những điều đó …

Disclaimer: Bản dịch thuộc về Trang Thị Tuyết Linh truyện do Caffienated viết.

Translator note: Xin lỗi, lâu lắm mình mới up chap mới . chắc cũng hơn một năm… thật sự rất xin lỗi, có nhiều việc đã xảy ra. Và.. mình đã rất lười, hehe, xin lỗi nha, sẽ bù 6 chap này nhanh chóng

_

''imi no nai kachi no nai mudana yume nante nai tte koto misete...'' Hinata hát khẽ bước đi trên hành lang trường học, tận hưởng bầu không khí im lặng khi không có người bạn nào của cô nàng ở đây cả. Cô nàng mở âm lượng MP3 lên to hơn tí và tiếp tục nghe tiếng Miyavi hát lên…

"HINATA-CHAAAAN!" Cậu nhóc Naruto đầy hào hứng kêu lên.

Dù là đang đeo tai nghe nhưng cô nàng vẫn có thể nghe rõ giọng của người con trai mắt xanh cuồng ramen kia.

ỤP! Cậu ta chạy lại vùi đầu vào ngực hinata trước khi cô nàng có cơ hội quay lại chào Naruto.

"Ahhh, người cậu mềm thật đấy Hinata-chan!" Naruto nói to ngây ngô pha lẫn ngạc nhiên

Mặc dù cậu ta không có ý nói giống như đang quyến rũ, mặt Hinata vẫn đỏ như trái cà chua khi cô nàng hiểu không đúng ý.

"Ehh," Sasuke nói bực mình, cầm áo hoodie màu cam của Naruto và giựt cậu ta ra khỏi Hinata, Sasuke nắm cổ áo nhấc Naruto lên, chân không chạm mặt đất, "Người duy nhất được vùi đầu vào ngực Hinata là Ino-kun, tên đần độn, đừng có động chạm thế nữa.." Sasuke nói, ném tên tóc vàng xuống đất như là cậu ta chỉ là một món đồ thừa thãi.

Hinata mừng là Sasuke cứu cô nàng khỏi người cô nàng thích, Naruto không bao giờ hiểu được cách tôn trọng khoảng riêng tư giữa người với người.

Hinata quay lại, gò má vẫn hơi đỏ hồng, cúi đầu cảm ơn Sasuke

Để đáp trả cậu ta cười với Hinata, cậu ta hiếm khi cười, Hinata thấy ấm áp trong lòng.

"Ừm…Hinata.."Sasuke nói, dựa lưng nhẹ nhàng lên chiếc tủ khóa, "Cậu đang nghe gì thế?"

Hinata lo lắng nhìn xuống chân quên mất bài hát đang nghe khi tên tóc đen đứng gần cô, sau đó thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi nhận ra nó chưa hết, chỉ có tai nghe của cô nàng là bị tuột ra, cô nàng đeo lại, ở phía bên kia tai không phải phía Sasuke đang đứng .

"Mi-Miyavi-sama.." Hinata lắp bắp, nghịch ngón tay.

Sasuke bật cười.

Hinata ngước đầu lên nhìn, "Có gì vui đâu?" Hinata nói mà không lắp bắp, bởi vì cô nàng đang nghĩ là cậu ta đang cười về chuyện cô nàng thích Miyavi, nhưng không hiểu sao cậu ta chưa bao giờ nói về việc này.

Sasuke nhìn cô nàng ngạc nhiên vì không hề nói lắp bắp.

"Ờm, không tớ không có ý cười vì anh ta hát dở hay là gì cả!" Sasuke đứng thẳng người lên, và đỏ mặt, dùng tay vẫy vẫy trước mặt, cố gắng làm cho cô nàng tin rằng cậu ta không hề có ý như thế.

Hinata nhẹ nhỏm một tí, thấy vậy Sasuke dựa vào tủ tiếp, lấy lại bình tĩnh, Hinata gần như không thể tin được rằng nửa giây trước cậu ta đã đỏ mặt.

" Tớ chỉ nghĩ hơi buồn cười vì cậu gọi tên anh ta rất tôn trọng, kể cả khi anh ta không có ở đây." Sasuke cuối cùng cũng nói.

Lần này là Hinata đỏ mặt, sau đó cô nàng bật cười.

"H-Hai tớ ng-nghĩ nó cũng có hơi kỳ kỳ." Hinata cười to, đầy ấm áp sau đó nhìn Sasuke, đôi mắt vẫn còn đầy vẻ tươi tắn và mắt híp lại vì cười.

Sasuke nhìn cô nàng, miệng mở khẽ, có gì đó trong mắt cậu ta mà cô nàng không biết diễn tả thế nào, nhưng những cảm xúc đấy trong ánh mắt đó thật chân thật, và không hiểu sao cô nàng lùi lại một bước.

"Sa-ssuke-kun…?" Hinata hỏi hơi bối rối.

"Uh, à, thứ lỗi… tớ chỉ nghĩ tới vài thứ." Sasuke nói.

Sasuke cúi đầu xuống, phủi vết nhăn trên quần denim, sau đó nhìn lên Hinata.

Hinata nhận ra rằng lớp bọc bảo vệ vô hình đã xuất hiện lại, và Hinata cảm thấy khó hiểu tại sao cô nàng chưa bao giờ để ý điều này.

'_Chắc là vì bọn họ luôn trông lạnh lùng và cau có.'_ Hinata nghĩ thầm.

"À mà này Hinata-Chan," Sasuke đột nhiên nói, phá tan dòng suy nghĩ của Hinata giữa chừng, "Tớ sẽ đi cùng cậu đến tủ đồ của cậu nha."

"Ha-hai" Hinata cố không lắp bắp.

Hắn ta lười biếng vương vai, làm cho cô nàng nhớ lại một bờ lưng rộng, đẹp đẽ và thanh tao…

Hinata đỏ mặt với suy nghĩ, sau đó trước khi cô nàng đi nhanh lên phía trước hắn, hắn nắm tay cô lại, quay người lại đối mặt, biết rằng đó là điều không nên làm vài giây sau đó, mặt hắn ta cực kỳ gần, và đôi mắt của hắn đen sâu thẳm, không đọc được gì và đầy mùi nguy hiểm.

"Anh nói với em rồi mà, Công chúa nhỏ," Sasuke nói ra, hơi thở ấm áp có mùi vanilla hôn nhẹ lên gò má cô nàng, không thể nào nhìn qua nơi khác khi ánh mắt đó làm cô nàng như bất động, Sasuke liếm nhẹ môi hắn ta, đôi mắt thăm dò ngắm nhìn mặt cô nàng, có vẻ thích thú khoảng cách gần để ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt cô, khi mắt hắn quay về đôi mắt đó, một làn sóng ham muốn lướt qua trong cơ thể cô, và tiếp theo đó là một làn sóng ngại ngùng mà cô đã thấy trong ánh mắt của hắn ta trước đó, và ánh nhìn đó thể hiện rõ rành rành, Sasuke muốn tình dục, từ những gì mà Gaara đã nói với cô nàng trước đó cũng là những gì mà cô nàng muốn nữa, và Hinata không thể không rung mình trước hình ảnh Sasuke làm cho cô nàng rên thét lên lướt nhanh qua tâm trí cô nàng lúc đó…

"Hãy gọi anh là Sasuke.." Sasuke nói nhanh, sau đó buông tay Hinata ra, bước lùi một bước khỏi cô nàng, phá tan ánh mắt trao cho nhau, để cho cô nàng lấy lại hơi thở, không hề nhận ra cô nàng đã không dám thở suốt lúc đó

Cô nàng thông minh nhận ra những điều nhỏ nhặt, cô hiểu ra nhiều điều qua ánh nhìn sau đó, thường xuyên phải đợi gần như mãi mãi mới đủ can đảm để nói về nó

"Nè Hinata-chan, mau đi thôi..?" Sasuke đã đi vài bước cô nàng, và đang quay ra sau nhìn lại, Hinata để ý rằng tấm chắn tàng hình hiện rõ trên mắt hắn ta, và cũng nhận ra đã biết bao người vào trường nãy giờ rồi... Sasuke và cô nàng đã đứng như thế này bao lâu rồi…

"Ha-hai." Cô nàng hiểu ra rằng giờ hoàn toàn an toàn cả rồi khi mà cái khiên trong ánh mắt đó quay lại

"Và như những con báo trong một khoảng khắc nào đó nó toát ra vẻ đẹp đẽ và thận trọng…" Cô tự nói với bản thân khi nhìn qua tên Sasuke, sau đó rời mắt khỏi khuôn mặt không thể nào đọc được của hắn, "bạn quên mất mối nguy hiểm tồn tại ở nó."

_**END HINATA POV**_

Gaara dựa vào cái tủ khóa đồ, nghe bản "LM.C – OH MY JULIET!" trên máy MP3 của hắn, nhìn vơ vẫn đâu đó khi những suy nghĩ về đêm Karaoke trượt vào trong đầu hắn.

Và hắn nghĩ nhiều hơn nữa, hắn cố xóa hết suy nghĩ của mình trước khi hắn bị hành hạ bởi…

**'*Đm tất nhiên là tao phải hành hạ mày rồi thằng đàn bà!" **Shukaku la lớn trong đầu hắn.

Gaara nhăn trán, kể cả nhạc hắn đang nghe cũng không thể thoát khỏi sự hiện diện không ngừng của Shukaku, hắn ghét điều này.

**'*Tất nhiên là ba thứ nhạc nhảm nhí đó không ngăn cách tao với mày nổi đâu thằng đĩ!'**

Shukaku la lên, ép Gaara bỏ tay nghe ra trước khi tiếng la và tiếng nhạc chỉ làm cho hắn nhức đầu, mà dù gì đi nữa Shukaku cũng sẽ làm cho hắn nhức đầu thôi dù là không có bản nhạc hắn thích nghe.

Ngay khi hắn định cãi lại Shukaku, hắn nghe được giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên từ phía hành lang chính, nơi có những tủ khóa ở cả hai bên hành lang nên bị tách ra bởi khu hành lang chính, mở ra ngã kiểu ngã tư ở ngay trong trường.

Giọng nói ngày càng đến gần hơn, làm cho hắn tức điên lên vì hắn không thể thấy được.

**'*Gì thế thằng đĩ?'** Shukaku xen ngang lúc Gaara đang cố nghe trộm.

'Shh!' Gaara nói trong đầu bực dọc

Hắn lắng tai cố nghe rõ cuộc trò chuyện.

"…ư-ừm… mình-mình kh-không biết I-Ino…" là giọng nói quen thuộc của Hinata Hyuuga.

"thôi mà Hina-hun, tụi mình nên đi đến khu nhà gần biển của cậu đi, lâu lắm rồi bọn mình chưa đi bơi đấy." Giọng Ino chen ngang lời Hinata, đầy hào hứng.

Gaara nhướng mày khi nghe hai bọn họ nhắc đến bơi, đầu tưởng tượng hình dáng cô gái Hyuuga bé nhỏ mặc bộ bikini…

"Ư-ưm…" Hinata đang đắn đo suy nghĩ, nhưng không thích ý nghĩ này lắm.

"Đi mà… chúng ta có thể rủ Shino, Kiba, Naruto…"

Gaara có thể tưởng tượng được khuôn mặt Hinata đang đỏ bừng lên, hắn nhăn mặt, không hiểu nổi sao cô ta lại có thể thích tên baka tóc vàng kia…

"Tenten… cậu gặp chị ấy rồi phải không, chị ấy ở trong lớp võ thuật của bọn con trai.." Ino hỏi..

"Ha-hai.. nhưng kh-không nhiều lắm.."

"Cũng được chị ấy rất tốt.." Ino nói trước khi Hinata có thể nói gì thêm, Gaara cố kiềm chế không bóp cổ Ino vì cứ cắt ngang lời cô gái Hyuuga và bình tĩnh lắng nghe..

"Còn Sasuke và Gaara thì sao?" Ino cuối cùng cũng nói..

Gaara phải để tay bịt miệng để không buột ra từ 'EHHH' đang nén lại, Gaara nghe thấy tiếng binh ngay gần phía góc và,

"Hina-hun, cậu không sao chứ?!"

Hắn nghe tiếng xào xạc và cố ngăn bản thân hắn nhìn ra xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra, hả cái quần gì thế này..

Hắn hé mắt ra từ phía góc, và gần như té ngửa bởi vì hắn không nhận ra hai đứa con gái gần hắn tới cỡ nào..

Hinata té và nằm trên mặt sàn, thoáng qua hắn thấy, hôm nay, là quần lót ren trắng và nhỏ đang mặc chân váy ngắn xếp ly màu tím nhạt.

Cô ta cố đứng lên, nhờ Ino giúp đỡ tí, và đứng đỏ mặt đỏ bừng, cô gái nhìn quanh lo lắng, sau đó thở phảo khi nhận ra không ai bắt gặp cảnh đó cả.

'Nhỏ làm gì mà biết được..' Gaara bật cười nói thầm với bản thân.

**'*Là có một tên cậu bé lớn đầu biến thái núp ở trong góc, phải không Gaara nhỉ?'**

'Shh!' Gaara nói giận dữ trong đầu với Shukaku, mặt nóng lên.

Shukaku cười lên trong đầu hắn.

**'*Tao nhớ lúc mà mày quen với việc như thế này…' **giọng Shukaku đáng thương, gần như nghẹn lại..

'Im đi Shukaku, tiện nữa, cái mày nói chỉ mới tuần trước thôi thằng chó điên!'

Gaara nghe tiếng Shukaku cười nhưng sự hiện diện của nó có vẻ như đã biến mất.

"Ohh quần lót nhìn dễ thương đó Hina-hun!" Ino ra vẻ trêu chọc.

'Còn phải nói' Gaara nghĩ thầm, sau đó im lặng, khi hắn nhìn lại Hinata, với cái váy ngắn đó bất cứ ai cũng phải hét thầm 'nữ học sinh hư' với mọi đứa con gái khác ở cùng độ tuổi như thế, nó làm cho con nhỏ nhìn dễ thương hơn, với cái áo hoodie quá cỡ có tai con thỏ, và đôi boot lông màu đen tuyền dài tới đầu gối, tất cả sự kết hợp này làm cho con nhỏ nhìn ngây thơ hơn.

'Cậu cậu cậu nói Sas-Sasuke-kun l-là ý th-thế n-nào…" Hinata dừng lại một lúc, Gaara thấy mặt con nhỏ đỏ lên rồi nó lại tiếp tục.

"S-Sasuke và G-Gaara-kun sao? Hinata nhìn có vẻ hơi khó nói.

Gaara cố ngăn bản thân không cười trước cảnh dễ thương như thế, sau đó lại tự nghĩ sao con nhỏ lại nói Sasuke một cách tôn trọng thế và không phải hắn…

Hắn bỏ ngang suy nghĩ mình khi hắn thấy cô gái tóc vàng ngả đầu sang một bên nhưng cô ta vẫn nhìn Hinata.

"Bởi vì, Hinata bé nhỏ của mình à.." Ino nói trêu chọc, "thứ nhất: hai người họ đều là mỹ nam đẹp, quyến rũ đến mức chảy nước miếng luôn ấy," Ino giơ 1 ngón tay lên ,"thứ hai: tớ muốn thấy hai người họ nhìn trông đồ bơi như thế nào, và đừng tự lừa dối mình, Hinata, cậu không thể nói rằng cậu không có tò mò.." Ino nói với Hinata, Gaara nhìn rõ mặt Hinata trở nên đỏ.

Gaara ngạc nhiên, khi con nhỏ gật đầu e thẹn trước câu hỏi của Ino, gần như khiến Gaara nới lỏng bàn tay đang nắm chặt bức tường, và đi vào hướng hành lang, ý định của hắn là đến gần cô công chúa nhỏ, và cô bạn tóc vàng/ vệ sĩ của con nhỏ, nhưng hắn bình tĩnh lại,

'Hmm… tôi cũng không ngại nhìn cô mặc bộ bikini đâu Hinata, nhưng phải chi không có tên Sasuke…'

Gaara nghĩ, sau đó quên mất việc cô gái tóc vàng nói về tên hoàng tử nhà Uchiha.

'CHÓ!' Gaara nói thầm đầy giận dữ.

Nhưng những suy nghĩ bị cắt ngang khi Ino tiếp tục...

"Tớ nghĩ vậy Hinata.. thứ ba: Cả hai người họ có vẻ đều thích cậu cả.." Ino nói, giơ ngón tay nữa lên và ngăn cho Hinata có cơ hội chối cãi..

**'*Mày không có thích nó phải không thằng đĩ?' **Shukaku nói bực bội.

'Uhhh…' Gaara nói trong đầu ngập ngừng.. '…không có…'

Ồ phải rồi nghe cũng có vẻ đáng tin đấy… không…

**'*Đúng rồi, tốt nhất mày không nên…' **Shukaku nói. **'thằng ngu.'**

Gaara không biết Shukaku có tin hắn hay không, và sau nó lại không, cũng đâu phải như nó biết bản thân hắn hay gì đó… nhưng hiện tại hắn đang ở trong trạng thái "sao không để đó tí rồi tính"

"và thứ tư, đây là cái tớ thích nhất Hinata bé bỏng của tớ nè, cậu cần phải thư giãn." Ino kết thúc.

Với tiếng động to, Hinata ngã xuống sàn, nhưng con nhỏ không phải là người duy nhất như thế, Gaara bản thân hắn cũng vuột tay nơi bức tường và té ngang tầm nhìn của hai người họ.

"Vừa nhắc tào tháo, tào tháo đã tới Gaara-kun nhỉ!" Ino nói đưa tay ra quạt cho có lệ.

"Uh…" Gaara mở miệng, sau đó thấy Hinata đứng lên và đỏ mặt, quay qua chỗ khác tránh ánh mắt hắn, Gaara sẽ cười trước biểu hiện đó nếu như không phải hắn đang ở tình trạng tương tự như Hinata.

'Làm đéo gì tự nhiên mình nhiều chuyện về tình dục chi không biết nữa, không phải như mình đang ở tiêu chuẩn Genji đúng không?...' Gaara bực dọc nghĩ.

"Ừa, tôi đang đi tới lớp học thôi, và lỡ đi vấp trúng gì đó."

**'*Uuu trôi chảy đấy, Casanova, nói với nó mày là một thằng đĩ, không thể đứng lên nổi bởi đầu mày đang…" **

Phải rồi đây là những gì hắn trông chờ, tên Shukaku đang trêu chọc phản ứng của hắn…

"Oh vậy à, cậu và Hinata-chan có cùng lớp đúng không nè," Ino hỏi, nhưng trước khi Gaara kịp trả lời, Ino đã đẩy cô công chúa đang đỏ bừng mặt vào vòng tay hắn, kịp thời đón lấy cô gái nhỏ bị đẩy sang phía hắn

Điều làm hắn ngạc nhiên là cô công chúa nhỏ bé chưa ngất, nhưng nhìn mặt của con nhỏ, hắn nghĩ là không nên hy vọng nhiều quá.

"Tớ sẽ để cậu ấy cho cậu đấy, Gaara-kun, đừng có hung dữ quá nha, cậu ấy vẫn còn là trinh nữ đó, Hinata!" Ino nháy mắt nói sau đó chạy đi hướng đối diện Hinata la lớn để nói Gaara về kế hoạch của họ.

Tiếng chuông reo vang lên, và Hinata vẫn đang trên tay hắn, định nhìn xuống để xem Hinata có ngất đi không, nhưng thay vào đó hắn thấy con nhỏ vẫn còn rất tỉnh táo, và cả mặt đỏ như tôm luộc..

"Um…uhh..Ga-Gaara-K-Kun, tay-tay c-của cậu…" Hinata cố gắng nói,

"Ehh?" Gaara nói rồi nhìn xuống nhận ra tay hắn đang ôm trọn vào người con nhỏ, Kami hẳn phù hộ hắn, thằng con trai nào cũng mơ về cỡ ngực bự này.

Hắn thấy mặt con nhỏ trở nên đỏ bừng bừng hơn, có thể nói vậy, nhưng hắn không có ý định bỏ ra ngay.

Một ý nghĩ lóe ngang hắn đưa tay bóp nhẹ, nhìn xem phản ứng của Hinata, rơi khoảng giữa tiếng kêu ngạc nhiên và rên nhẹ, hắn nhếch mép bỏ tay hắn ra, nhưng không có ý định thả con nhỏ đi đâu.

Cơ thể con nhỏ như hoàn toàn khít với hắn, những đừng cong cơ thể nhỏ bé dựa vào người hắn.

"Uhh..Ga-Gaara-kun.."

"Cô có nhớ tôi nói gì với cô đêm trước đó không Hinata…" Gaara thì thầm vào tay con nhỏ…

**-**

**END GAARA POV**

**-**

"Ha-Hai.." Nó nghe bản thân tự động trả lời câu hỏi, nhưng không nhớ đã mở miệng ra lúc nào, hay là đã cử động lưỡi nó.****

"Trời ạ mình muốn tán hắn… không đấm cơ… ngực mình!" Hinata rất giận nhưng những ý nghĩ đó trôi tuật khi nó nhận ra nó đang bị hắn ôm chắt và không thể cử động, hay dừng hắn được.****

"À… tôi sẽ đợi cô Hinata-chan.." Gaara nói nhẹ nhàng vào tai nó…****

Tim Hinata như dừng lại trong vài giây.****

Hắn hôn trên đỉnh đầu nó rồi thả nó ra.****

Hắn định rời khỏi đó, nhưng quay lại nó rồi nói,"Cô không nên để Ino quyết định mọi chuyện chứ, cô biết mà…Cô chính là tác giả của cuốn sách nói về cuộc đời mình… Hinata.."****

Gaara nói, ánh mắt sâu lắng và đầy nghiêm túc, Hinata không quan tâm việc hắn gọi tên nó rất tôn trọng, làm cho nó cảm thấy… như bọn họ đang chia sẻ một bí mật, hắn là người con trai đầu tiên không liên quan gì đến gia đình nó gọi tên nó một cách tôn trọng như thế, ngoại trừ tên Sasuke… Nhưng mỗi khi Sasuke nói luôn làm cho nó cảm thấy… trần trụi..****

Nó run người khi nhớ lại.****

"À và Hinata này…." Gaara thức tỉnh nó ra khỏi những suy nghĩ đâu đó làm cho nó đỏ mặt, đôi mắt tối sầm, hắn bước lại phía cô gần hơn, rút ngắn khoảng cách, hắn hướng về phía tai nó và thì thầm,****

"Gọi tôi là Gaara là được rồi." Hắn quay ra dừng lại cách một inch từ mặt nó, và hôn nhẹ lên mũi, sau đó bước đi, đứng cách xa một khoảng.****

"À và điều này nữa," Gaara nói, Hinata vẫn đang nhìn hắn, mắt hắn không còn tối sầm như trước và đã chuyển sang ánh nhìn đùa cợt..****

"_Của cô_.. mềm lắm Hinata.." Gaara nói thế, hắn nhìn xuống ngực nó nơi chiếc áo hoodie ngoại cỡ đang che lại.****

Hinata đột nhiên nhớ ra hắn đã…****

Nó đỏ mặt và cố đưa tay ra tán, nhưng hắn nhanh bước lùi ra sau, né đoàn tấn công một cách dễ dàng… cứ như là…****

Gaara cười sau đó quay hướng khác rồi chạy mất.****

Bỏ Hinata ở đó nghĩ vớ vẫn, vẫn còn rất giận vì Gaara đã..****

Hinata đề phòng khoanh tay lại , khi mà đã bình tĩnh lại rồi. Nó quay đi và bước đến lớp học.****

'Gaara CHÓ CHẾT, mình lỡ lớp học nữa rồi..' Hinata nói thầm với bản thân, nhất quyết không bỏ qua cho tên đầu đỏ để lỡ mất lớp tiếp theo..****

'Chó thật hai tên đó làm gì mà như thú vậy không biết..' Nó hỏi bản thân, nhưng không mong câu trả lời****

'Mình có đủ cái thứ là sinh vật nguy hiểm là con trai rồi, ngụy tạo như mấy sinh vật đẹp đẽ ngây thơ!' Hinata nghĩ vậy trong khi đang bực bội bước đến lớp họ, sau đó cười mỉm, và chạm vào cái mũi nhỏ của nó, vẫn còn ấm, và vương vấn tí từ nụ hôn của Gaara…


End file.
